Fate Heaven's Feel
by ArticHaze
Summary: Just after the events of Fate Zero, it seems that not only the arrogant King of Heroes got a body but also our King of Knights got one. How will she cope with the situation now she has a body of a pre teen and how will she affect the plot. Based on Heaven's Feel.
1. Prolouge

**I do not own Fate stay night. This story follows heaven's feel route. I hope the manga is as accurate as the movie portrays and plz enjoy.** **Though the first half was copied as I suck at monologs. **

* * *

The King of Knights still remembers that day, the day when she met the knight that became one of the first knights of the Roundtable. Sir Lancelot, her best knight and her closest friend who understood her even if she expresses nothing, hears her even if she says nothing.

Arturia owes a great deal of gratitude to Lancelot. So why is she repaying his years of services by fighting against him, surrounded by fire in an all out battle for the Holy Grail?

The knight she knew snarls at her as he swings down his sword Arondight, his eyes are that of a mad man glaring hatefully at his king. Arturia blocks Arondight with her own sword Excalibur, cloaked with invisibility, pointless if you should ask, since Lancelot knows her sword's length.

When they had first fought, Arturia was oblivious, when she attempted to strike the Berserker Servant with her sword, the Black Armored Mad Man stopped her sword with his hands despite the weapon is invisible. It was by the knowledge of Arturia's sword length that she had demanded the Berserker Servant to reveal his identity, which led the revealing of her close friend.

Anguished from this disturbed truth, Arturia had lost her will to keep fighting, for who is she to go up against her friend? In her time as King, many would insult her a King who does not understand human emotion, but today she has proven that ignorant thought wrong, for so distraught is she, all she can do is defend and not attack.

"Do you hate me so that I drove you to madness?!" Arturia wants to understand, she wants to hear the words from Lancelot that if his mad enchantment was received because of her.

But a fierce roar was all that's given as an answer from the mad knight and another swing of his sword, Arturia blocks the blade with her own but the strength the mad knight possess and adding her distress causes her to be forced back, hitting a pillar with her back.

She remains there, heart broken and practically defeated, her golden hair fell over her eyes to hide a certain emotion about to break out from it's prison, locked ever since Arturia pulled the sword from the stone, from when she was just a fifteen year old girl, proud and oblivious of the fate of her kingdom.

Her Kingdom.

When Lancelot swung his weapon down, Arturia raises her arm and blocks it with her armored glove, avoiding the blow meant for her.

Her people.

Arturia rises to her feet, sword in hand, her years of suppressing emotions, she uses that to push the anguish to the bottom of her heart.

Her fellow knights.

Arturia's defense changed to offense, deflecting and charging with Excalibur in hand.

Sir Lancelot.

A sudden change it was for her to fight back, but not as sudden as Lancelot froze, his movement stills, perhaps his Master is in a troubling state, whatever the reason for him to freeze, Arturia saw her chance.

No hesitation, and no restraints, Arturia plungs Excalibur through Lancelot's armor, breaking it's exterior, and into his heart.

"Even so."

Lancelot dropped his weapon.

"I will win the Holy Grail, so that I may save Britain from her fate, and save you as well."

Tears fell from Arturia's eyes, empty her eyes were, dull green instead of it's shinning emerald, yet she felt nothing, for whatever human emotion would come when a traumatic experience such as this occurrs, have been held back long enough for Arturia to find the burden to kill her knight.

Her friend.

"Even now, you would still reach for that?" By either miracle or the results of a Servant's life coming to an end, Lancelot speaks, "You're insufferable as ever."

He says it with a smile.

Arturia let the no longer maddened knight fall to the ground, too ashamed she was in putting down her own knight that she refuses to look at him, but she could not avoid listening to Lancelot words.

His reason for his madness as he slowly fades into dust.

"Because I could not stop myself from loving Guinevere, I was never able to forgive myself," The knight on the ground said.

"But King Arthur, you never once spoken my many sins, you never sought atonement from me, you simply continue to stand before us in your righteousness."

The more he speaks, the more tears fall from Arturia's eyes.

"But deep in my heart, I desire judgement at your hands. Had your anger judge me, had your righteousness condemn me, I might not have fallen to the path of madness, in my quest to atone and save my immortal soul."

Disbelief spreads all over Arturia's face, to hear her friend coming to madness because of her inaction to punish him? But she believed that he would come to understand.

Or is it she who does not understand?

"But this much I can say with certainty," Lancelot continues, half of his face is gone, and what remained were Lancelot's final words.

"King Arthur, you were the greatest of all Kings who ever lived, all of those at the roundtable, who served you, felt the same."

The knight's entire head fades into the last few of violet dust, disappearing into thin air, and the King of Knight is left alone.

Alone, not only a word of description, but as an answer she made to a Conqueror once, that a King must always be alone. That it is the King who must serve the people, to save them, but tonight, she has failed to save one.

"I will save you my friend," Arturia grips to her sword tightly, "You, and all the people of Britain, deserve a more worthy King than I."

So she advances. Her determination to win the Grail; unrelenting, unwavering. To save Britain, she must obtain the Holy Grail, the wish granting device.

And there it is. The Holy Grail. In the center of the stage upon a table, Arturia needs only but to run to it, down the stairs of the theater she is in, yet she remains, acknowledging that the Holy Grail does not simply show itself without the death of it's carrier.

"Irisviel," Arturia said the name of the woman that became the Holy Grail. How much does Arturia feel so ashamed in not being able to save her when she was taken, an innocent woman.

"You're late Saber," A voice with an arrogant tone echoes in the theater, making Arturia tense in hearing that familiar voice.

"I realize that you were enjoying yourself with your old mad dog," The speaker reveals himself, a blonde with sinister red eyes in golden armor, and he spoke with a smile Saber despises.

"But it is imprudent to the extreme to keep me waiting like you did."

Arturia glares at the King of Heroes in detest, such arrogance and mockery this man makes has Arturia loathe him as much if not more than the insane Caster.

"Look at that delightful expression, like that of a wild dog," The King of Heroes comment.

"Get out of my way," Arturia has no time to deal with this nonsensical man, but if she must fight him then so be it.

"You haven't won, the Holy Grail belongs to me!"

A sword shot out from a portal and impaled Arturia's leg, making her fall to her knees.

"Dear Saber, it is when you're delusional and crawling on the dirt," The golden Archer looks upon Arturia as he would looking upon something that is his, "That you are at your most beautiful."

Arturia frowns in disgust at the man, and before she would lose her temper and insult him, the golden Archer spoke before her.

"Lay down your blade and be my wife."

Arturia's disgust is now mixed with incredulity.

"A Grail that grants miracles?" The golden Archer said, as if saying that this marvelous thing is not without a price, "Where is the sense in desperately obtaining something so dubious?"

Before Arturia would ask what he meant, the Golden Archer speaks to her in demand.

"Abandon these foolish ideals and childish vows of yours."

Arturia looks at the man as if he had lost his head, that might as well be the case.

"From now on, seek only me and devote yourself to me alone, if you do, I swear as King of all Creation that I shall give you every pleasure the world has to offer," The King of Heroes promises.

She is greatly offended by this senseless proposal, and for him to dare tell Arturia to relinquish the Holy Grail after what she had to endure, to face and put down her maddened friend, Arturia could not think of a greater insult.

"You would steal the Holy Grail from me?" Arturia said, ignoring the pain in her leg, "For such utter nonsense?!"

She raises her sword to deflect the next weapon being shot at her but so tired and beaten was she that she lost her stance and was forced back, crashing into the stairs.

"I was not asking for your opinion, I am informing you of my decision," The Golden Archer said, "Now, let us hear your response."

Arturia could not believe this man, he would even dare call himself King?!

"I refuse, I would never-"

An axe impales Arturia's armor, cutting her off from answering the Golden Archer.

"Shyness has let you at a lost for words I see, that's fine, you may answer wrongly as many times as you like."

Many portals with weapons coming out in stand by appear over the Golden Archer, all aimed at the King of Knights.

"If you must learn the joy of me, you must learn the exquisite pain as well."

Arturia glares hatefully at the Golden Archer before her, battered she was physically, and emotionally, only her determination to win the Grail is what keeps her strong, but unless she is to be forced to move - even if she were to be torn apart - then she will have to deal with this man until she relents, which she now swore for that to be never.

That is when she sees a figure on the other side of the theater, and that figure revealed his identity when he showed his hand that has two Command Seals, the Seals that are for Arturia.

"Kiritsugu?" Arturia recognized the man who is her Master, a man she has long ago come to know as someone she will never agree with, which led to their distance and lack of communication for the majority of the Holy Grail War.

Arturia pulls out the sword from her leg and forces herself to stand, ready to willingly go through with the Commands she believes Kiritsugu would make.

"Ah, then you have finally made your decision," the Golden Archer says, unaware of Arturia's dark hair Master standing behind him.

"In the name of Kiritsugu Emiya," Tthe dark hair man began, his seals glowing red, "By the power of my Command Seals."

'Give me the Holy Grail!' Arturia is ready to follow through with that Command, even if she were to go through unimaginable pain in doing so, she is ready to face through them, as long as she would get the Grail, then this will all be over.

But unfortunately, what Arturia predicted did not occur that way.

"I order you, use your Noble Phantasm to destroy the Grail."

Arturia is at a lost for words, what she heard she could not believe, until the invisibility surrounding her sword disperses and Excalibur reveals itself in golden light.

The Golden Archer is just as shock as Arturia, "What are you doing Saber?!"

By the force of the Command Seals, Arturia grips on to Excalibur with both hands.

"No!"

She raises the sword higher, but she fought back, with her Magic Resistance, she is capable to resist a Command Seal, but if a second Command is given then she will be unable to fight back.

And Kiristugu knows that.

"By my third Command Seal, I order you again," The last Command Seal on Kiritsugu's hand lights up.

"But why Kiritsugu, you of all people, why this?!"

Arturia thought she understood, or at least tries to, her Master has done so many dishonorable acts that his wish 'To Save the World' makes it look like it's nothing but a con, to hide Kiritsugu's true intention, yet he insisted it is his wish.

If he is so determine to have his wish be fulfilled, why is he using Arturia to destroy the Grail? To destroy her only way to save her country?!

"Damn you to hell!"The Golden Archer at last acknowledges Kiristugu behind him and he aimed his weapons at the Master, "You dare interrupt my wedding ceremony, mongrel?!"

Kiritsugu didn't flinch at the endless weapons aimed at him, for he knows that all he has to do is say the last Command, and it will all be over.

"Saber, destroy-"

"STOP!" Arturia screams in hopes that her voice would reach her Master, but he ignores her cry, and said his command.

"-the Holy Grail."

Arturia swings her sword down, and a powerful beam of light shot out from the sword, traveling in a straight line and swallowing the Grail whole.

With nothing to hold Arturia down in this world because of all the Command Seals used, and in using her powerful Noble Phantasm, she begins to fade into golden dust, so many defeats she suffered; the failure to save Irisviel, Lancelot, perhaps she could of done something to save Lancer from Kiritsugu's tactics, and now she has lost her only chance to save her country.

All her tears have dried up, now, she is left with regrets, disappointment, and a broken heart.

'How could I understand that man if three Command Seals sets us apart,' Arturia thought of Kiritsugu, yet this time, she is not blaming him but herself, 'Perhaps this is my punishment for not understanding my people's feelings...'

If she is able to, if she is once again destined to be crowned king - even if her heart could not take the fear of leading it to ruins again - she would at least attempt to know and understand her followers feelings, her Knights including.

But that is only a fantasy, a hidden fabled wish Arturia believes it to be, and she could never accept herself if this is what she truly wanted, for unworthy does she feel that she would only repeat her mistake, and so she closes her eyes, and let the blast of Excalibur take her away.

And to the hill she last stood in life, where a graveyard of her fallen knights are in her view, in her last battle.

Then a surge of _something _happened.

She felt as just like when Alaya had sent her spirit forward to participate in the grail war. Then she felt as if she was... splitted in two. A new feeling. Her spirit was as if floating in the air and then suddenly was shot forward in a much greater speed. Despite being an experienced battle hardened maiden she was panicking as she could see nothing than blur. At last this continued for a minute until she felt herself be forced into something. And then she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Arturia came to she was hit with dizziness. She tried to make out the surroundings but couldn't. Everything was blurry but she could feel _something _...that was ominous.

_' What is... this... feeling!?' _

She shook her head to get rid of the blurriness then she could find the source of _wrongness_. When after minutes after caressing her head and rubbing her eyes, she could finally see. She thought it was day but actually it was light given off of a _burning inferno._

' Just what is happening?! '

Then she got a look on her body if there was any serious injury but was dumbstruck.

She was in her body of course but...she seems to have undergone a huge change.

'WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS??! WHY IS MY BODY THAT OF WHEN I WAS 12!!'

But before she could mull it over she felt that the building was shaking.

Now that she was aware of her surrounding - _a huge err in not confirming the safety of the place on her part -_ she found two points i.e. 1) She was on a building that was slowly destabilizing and 2) It was extremely hot. If she had not had A-rank magical resistance then she might have even perished.

'Wait a minute... This fire seems to be magical in nature and it feels like it is made up of curses. Extremely strong curses.'

Arturia might not have dabbled in the field of magic but she knew enough to distinguish them after the incident with her detestable witch of a sister...

' _Morgan Le Fay ' _she growled mentally as she weaved past the door and into the staircase. She was limping as it seemed that when she woke up she had found that a wardrobe was pressing on her legs.

'It could be broken'

But she did not allow this much of pain to hinder her mentally but it seemed to have affected her physical young body. She decided to check the building for any survivors - _not that there could be any due to the raging fire that seemed to envelop many places-_ but her honor as a knight demanded that she should check just to be sure - or however much of it was left after the Grail war.

"**_Kiritsugu"_**

Honestly she was surprised with how much she loathed him through the sheer venom and malice that was present in her 12 year old voice.

"Must be the whole place that could be affecting the negativity of my heart. This curse is extremely strong... but what could be the source of this curse... and I am getting sidetracked..."

Arturia decided it would be best if she just focused on finding anyone and help them in need. She searched the place and found no one. It was getting more and more hotter by the second. She just reached the ground floor before she heard the whole apartment crumbling down. She dashed out of the building with what strength she could muster before jumping at the side to avoid the debris.

**BOOM!!**

She gasped for breath and noted her abysmal stamina. She then checked if her magic core - her magical circuit replacement- was functioning or not and gasped for relief as it was still there but there was little prana left. Something in the curse seemed to have hindered her prana recovery speed as it was very very slowly recovering.

She then trudged slowly forward along the damaged street when she felt the effect of the curse strengthening. She lamented, deciding against moving forward because she knew that no people could have survived against the curse as well as the massive fire which could probably melt even the best tempered steel.

_She again could not protect anyone again. She was then again on the top of hill, a graveyard full of her fallen knight._

She then gasped and came out of her stupor. For the first time in a while she was scared. She bolted with whatever speed she could muster away from the this... this horrible place.

Arturia sprinted towards anywhere the curse seemed to have weak influence, which was away from wherever the point the curse originated. She dashed and fell forward which caused her knee to scrap a wound. It stung a little and she was then ashamed of herself running away like a little girl, which she was physically, not the best of excuses.

Arturia then wiped off the tear that was clinging to the edges of her eyes before looking at her small hands. Honestly she felt so lost than ever before, her kingdom gone, her only chance of redemption : the Holy Grail gone and she did not know what else to do. _Why, Why was she given a chance to live again? What was the purpose of it? _

Arturia then found a small place, a corner of a traditional Japanese home just outside the influence the curse and fire. There was a small tree, just over ten feet tall. It did not seemed to have caught the fire, a small reprieve, where she plopped down her small body and rag of clothes that she was wearing. She was just tired and wanted to rest her weary heart.

Arturia then curled up and slept after a long time.

If she had just focused a little on her surroundings while she was on a running spree then she would have noticed a small red-haired boy, who was slowly trudging away with empty look in his eyes on her right and a crying familiar man, who was doing everything to save anyone while crying and digging the scorched rubbles, on her left. Arturia did not know that due to her running the crying man looked towards her direction, a hope that someone or anyone surviving, only to see a small red haired boy falling on his back.

She did not know that her small action had saved both the man she loathed, Kiritsugu, as well as the young boy who would then become the adopted son of the magus-killer as well as her small brother like figure to her, Arturia Fujimura, the adopted granddaughter of Raiga Fujimura.

* * *

**And this is it for the prolouge. I was making it kind of a one - shot kind of fanfiction because I don't have enough time for focusing on it. Though I might plan on continuing it. I always wondered why there was no Arturia given a second chance after the Fate Zero event and decided to make one myself. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fate stay night nor have I seen the Heaven's feel movies. It is based on the manga and hopefully it is accurate and badass as the movies**.

* * *

Arturia woke up some hours later. By then the fire had been stopped though the remnants of it could still be felt. Though the prana recovery was still going very slowly but hopefully she would recover it in time. Now that she is clear headed and rested, she would now need to know just what in the name of Lady Vivian is going on? How is she still alive and just where was she?

Then some strange noises could be heard. Just like that of when Iri had driven the automobile but bigger, way bigger. _Just what was __it? _That answer soon came when large green trucks and... _was that a helicopter?.. _which had emblems of JSDF was written came along the destroyed and barten roads. There were big white trucks as well as some kind of white and red vehicle which blared a large, screeching and unpleasant sound and had written what looked like in English **AMBULANCE.**

Arturia thanked the Grail system which had the decency to at least input some modern knowledge inside her head. Soon some long red tucks had arrived which then controlled by some people wearing black and yellow as well as wearing masks, doused the remaining flames from the hose at the top of the truck.

_Is that so called fire truck?_

It seemed to Arturia that some of her memories still remained spotty and could not be well remembered. She pondered if the cause was the sensation of almost splitting in half when she blasted the Holy Grail with the might of Excalibur... and then she went into depression with what looked like black clouds hanging over her head.

Some workers got out from the transportation. They seemed to look around accessing something. She decided to leave and when she stepped back she seemed to have stepped on a burned stick which seemed to make a noise.

**\- CRACK -**

Those armored(?) people as well as those wearing white clothes with red cross on them seemed to have noticed her before they scrambled to her. She was shocked before keeping her two arms crossed in front of her and hiding her face behind it as if to protect her head against any possible attack.

* * *

**Health**** worker's POV**

It was just a nice evening during the break. The pay was decent when you are a volunteer health worker. I was chatting with my coworkers who were from Kyoto and Fuyuki city in the office of the head worker. Fuyuki City which was just few tens of miles away was one of the bigger city with what looked like one of the largest hub of incidents.

Really, first there were cases of gas leak which destroyed some buildings, then we got serial killer on the loose, some famous fancy hotels blowing up due to _another case of gas leak or something _and if that wasn't enough there are kidnappers which had kidnapped many childrens. The whereabouts of those children are still unknown though the biggest local yakuza group, Fujimura group, is still looking into it.

Though we were emergency response kind of workers. You know ' _in the state of emergency we are called_.' kind of thing. I really hoped they would call us instead of some yakuza group. Emergency situation don't happen enough considering we are filled with veterans from the army as well. Not that I say that emergency situations to occur frequently, just that some actions to, you know, break the monotony of life.

'There I go monologuing again. Though what is going on there. It is just like some secret organizations is covering up just like in the movies.' (Author note: Oh how right you are.)

A phone call rang which was strange considering it was the emergency line which was called. Our head health worker, Kaito-san immediately picked it up before shoo-ing us off of his office. After a while he came out.

"Sir, what is the case now?" A fellow senior health worker like me, Shimura-san, spoke up.

Kaito-san looked dark and grim. _Oh this is not going to be good. _Then he went to the loudspeaker and declared, "EVERYONE WE NEED TO RUSH TO FUYUKI CITY **ASAP**. BRING ALL THE MEDICAL KITS AS WELL AS SUPPLIES TO THE TRUCK. I REPEAT, BRING ALL THE KITS AND SUPPLIES TO THE TRUCKS. IT SEEMS A SECTION OF FUYUKI CITY IS BURNING LIKE HELL ON EARTH AND THE HOSPITALS DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH TO TREAT ALL OF THEM. THE NATIONAL DEFENCE IS ALREADY RUSHING ALONG WITH MANY FIRE TRUCKS. SO **GET MOVING, THERE ARE PEOPLE'S LIVES ON THE LINE. "**

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON THERE??

* * *

We all rushed towards the trucks along with many tents, waters and health kits. Some of the ambulance were already rolling on the street blaring the emergency noise. We could see some of the helicopters in the air rushing towards the same direction. I sat on the truck with the Kaito san and other workers. Only units from 1 to 15 had been mobilized haphazardly. It looked like we were all fidgeting, even the guys from the radio were nervous and then I mustered up some courage to ask something.

"Sir, What is going on?"

"...Might as well broadcast to others as well *_radio on* _Listen up everyone, it's about the emergency call, not much could be gathered from the call but apparently there was a huge fire still burning a section of Fuyuki city. What made it worse was that the biggest fire station of the city was caught in it before they could do anything. No response from them so worst case scenario.

Those outside the radius of fire are sporting severe case of 2nd degree burn. I shudder to imagine what happened to those near the origin...That is why we need to hurry and because many hospitals were also caught in the fire while the remaining ones can't handle the influx of hundreds of patients.

So I will say we divide into two forces. One big and one small. From 1 to 5 units will be on me. We are to go along with the defense force and fire fighters to rescue people and on-site treatment. 6 to 15 unit will further divide into two units and deploy in the nearest hospital.

Is everybody clear?! *_yes sir*aye aye sir*you got it boss*_... Good, follow through the instructions. ETA 45 minutes. Over and out _*radio off*_"

* * *

Hell on Earth

Well no wonder the analogy fits. It looked like shit hit the biggest fan. The place was totally scorched black. Buildings were crumbling and no signs of vegetation at all. The fire fighter were still ongoing with dousing the flames at the center.

I could see charred corpses inside some houses. Some looked like they were living with their family at that moment before the incident happened and they couldn't even get out of the house before dying. This was only at the between region of outer and the origin region. Which made almost all of us lose hope of finding anyone alive near the origin of the fire.

Unit 4 and 5 decided to search in this area. The remaining of us decided to search in the outer perimeter. Our unit decided to search the neighborhood which had the highest possible chance of someone still alive. Along with the army and the fire trucks we reached the destination and came out of the vehicle to search the place.

Some of the places still seemed to be burning before the fire fighters tried to douse the flames. We all couldn't hide our grimace from our faces. There were some untouched vegetation which could mean the affection on thus area might not be as bad as it looked. I looked at our leader who started to speak.

"We could star-

**\- CRACK -**

-huh?"

We all turned to look at the source of the sound when we saw a small foreign girl(?) who was wearing rag like clothes with soot on her whole body. Honestly she looked like 10-12 years old blond haired girl. She seemed to be leaning on her left leg. Due to the sudden appearance of someone alive we were all dumbstruck until the unknown girl started fidgeting. We then refocused and ran towards her. I could hear the leader shouting to prepare health kits.

She seemed to be very scared and held her arms in front of her face as if to protect herself. When we caught her gently, to not to aggravate her injuries she started to thrash and boy was this little girl strong! She almost got rid of 3 grown men!! Fortunately we were able to placate her by giving her a orange flavored lollipop which was my reserve food...

* * *

Arturia was confused. It seemed that she had misinterpreted her savior's motive. When they had caught her gently she started to thrash to release herself from their grasp. She stopped when something sweet was suddenly thrust inside her mouth and she went limp. It seemed that her body seemed to have a fondness for candies... not that she will admit that she found it very very _sweet_ and _addictive_.

Currently she was now on a checkup on some white portable medical bed with wheels? Honestly she stopped thinking about it. One of the people checking on her spoke to the other.

"It seems her right leg is broken while the other has a nasty bruise. Her breathing is normal and any other test shows positive which means she is fine. Though she may need a cast and lots of rest."

"Well at least we found one alive. We should transp-"

"SIR, WE FOUND SOME OTHER PEOPLE ALIVE AT THE BASEMENT. THE WAY IS BLOCKED BY DEBRIS SO WE NEED HELP."

"-heheHAHA... at least there are people still alive. Everyone give your best efforts to this search and rescue operation! I want everyone busy NOW!"

Arturia heard yells of confirmation before everyone started searching some crumbled buildings and so on. Just then a flash every knights of her kingdom aiding the poor villagers came to her mind for a second. Her proud knights seemed to overlap each and every workers here who were trying their best to help others in need.

_Maybe... Just maybe_...

_"But this much I can say with certainty,"_

The last words of her knight, who went on the battlefield with her, who bled blood for her and his fellow knights, a friend, who couldn't forgive himself and ultimately became the berserker of the Grail War repeated in her mind.

_"King Arthur, you were the greatest of all Kings who ever lived, all of those at the roundtable, who served you, felt the same."_

_What... Just what should I do?_

She wanted to hope, deny, just anything to keep her mind about the last words said by... _Her Friend. _Was she truly wrong to make things right? To be a king was to stand alone, to protect your subject, to kill your emotions to make the _perfect_ decisions. She wanted to change her past, to make sure someone else more worthy than her was to be chosen so as to change the fate of her country.

Then another scene flashed into her mind before she felt at ease somehow. This time she was not on the hills of her dead knight but somewhere else, somewhere that had left an equal impression to her.

_On the cloudy autumn day, the winds howled. It rustled the soft grasses on the field. A ray of sunshine, pouring its light on an object at the center of the field. A slab of stone where the most beautiful sword was stabbed._

_This... This memory!_

_Young Arturia seemed to be walking in a determined manner along with her mentor. A man with long __wild unruly white hair with equally pale skin covered by his hood who seemed to be moving in front of her. While reaching at a distance to the Sword of Selection he seemed to pause, as if pondering something, and then stopped Arturia before moving towards it._

_There was someone already there. A young blond girl with wild long hair in red and black clothing who looked to be the same age as Arturia herself. For a while she felt like she had some connections to Arturia herself. _(Author: wink* wink*) _That young girl seemed to hesitate before the sword. Then her mentor asked to the young girl,_

_"__Oya, are you not gonna do it?" _

_The girl flinched. The poor girl seemed to have been surprised by her mentor. Then her mentor looked to his side where the determined young Arturia seemed to be moving toward the Sword_ _and stood before it. _

_This... This was the time when she first decided to pull the sword and become a king!?_

_Her mentor again asked,_

_"__You should consider it thoroughly_ _before you pick it up"_

_She didn't waver. It was the right thing to do. The blond girl beside her looked at her in a trance as if she was thinking of something._

_"Yeah, once you pick up the sword, there is only a cruel fate."_

_!! It was someone else's voice!!_

_Her mentor asked her again as if to confirm something,_

_"If you pick up that sword you will stop being human, you know?"_

_But her young self didn't waver before answering him,_

_"No, if I can make people happy with it, I am sure it's not a wrong decision."_

_Then she grabbed the hilt of the sword. The blonde near her seemed to be surprised just when the winds blowed and then Arturia pulled the famous sword without hesitation. The Sword, as if answering her determination, got pulled out easily and she hoisted the sword above her when the sun rays fell on her making it feel divine._

_"Saa, what would you do?"_

_Merlin asked while gazing at the young unknown blond girl before looking towards the sky, at her and smiled. He then whispered so that only she could hear,_

_"Nee, big Arturia."_

She gasped as she suddenly woke up from her trance. The person near her asked if there was anything wrong. She shook her head to deny... maybe a little sweet will help a little.

"... maybe one more of this orange stuff?"

The worker raised his eyebrow at her before fishing out the same thing he gave to her earlier. She sheepishly accepted it before taking out the wrapper and putting it in her mouth. Now that she took a good look at it, the whole place seemed to be burned down. Then she realized she had no idea where she was.

"Excuse me, kind sir. Do you know where I am?"

The worker looked surprised at her polite gentleman manner(?) before muttering to himself which sounded a lot like _amnesia _or something.

"This is Inaba neighborhood."

She was confused. The worker looked at her in surprise.

"... you know, Fuyuki City?"

Arturia seemed to be shocked but held it inside of her. She looked blank to the worker as if she didn't know about it. She asked again.

" Which year is it? "

The worker was now dumbfounded and muttered to himself which Arturia could hear.

"Totally seems like a case of amnesia. Maybe the trauma of the fire could have repressed her memory?"

"It is 1994 AD girl. "

Arturia decided to play dumb. Not honorable in the least but at least rational at the moment. She was from a bygone Era who didn't even have the least amount of common sense of people of this Era. The Grail only seemed to provide the general gist of information and even that amount of information was not accessible due to her strange situation.

"Do you remember anything? Your name? Parents? Address? Anything?"

Arturia shook her head and replied,

"It seems... only my first name I can remember. Nothing else."

The worker looked perplexed before asking,

"Well, can I ask for your name please?"

"It's Arturia."

"Well shit...-

Other workers :" Language!! You are in front of a minor!! "

-She might be a foreigner. "

Other workers:"..."

"With an amnesia. Whose parents could be dead or alive. In a foreign country."

Other workers :"Shit..."

Arturia didn't know why but she giggled for the first time in a long while. All these stress were piling up before she laid down on the 'portable bed' (She dubbed thee) and hit the dreamland.

_Maybe... Just maybe I need to unwind a little bit__ and ponder about my wish._

* * *

After few hours, Arturia woke up. The first thing she saw was a white ceiling. She got up and looked sideways. It seemed that the curtain had obstructed her view from others. There was a kind of beeping sound where a monitor with green lights and some kind of beeping line was there. (Dear Arturia doesn't know about heart monitor) There was an itch on her hand where a pipe was inserted in her which was inserted to a... plastic bag filled with water? Arturia decided to stop even thinking about it lest she goes insane.

It seemed that her broken leg was inside a white cast and hanging a little. She decided to move her toe a little bit and was happy to see it working. She focused on her inner self, especially her magic core. It seemed to have half it's capacity. She then looked at her leg.

_Hmm.. It will fully heal in a few days due to my dragon heritage. Other wounds will heal in a day. Though I guess I need to leave in secret lest they become curious as to why I can heal so fast. Then there is the main question: After I escape what should I do? I am in 1994. The Grail war won't happen for at least half a century. My wish... seems no longer my own wish. Haah... so much to think about._

Arturia released a sigh. Now that she focused on her surroundings she could feel something familiar to her. But before she could ponder on it she heard footsteps indicating the arrival of someone.

Just the door opened. Though she could not see much, she could hear the footsteps of two person. From the sound and the timing of the footsteps she could deduce that one of them was the doctor as his footsteps were sloopy and he smelled like the hospital chemicals. The other one she was not sure. His footsteps were light and controlled though irregularities occurred occasionally as if he was in pain or something similar.

_An Assassin._

Arturia concluded. Though something about this assassin was wrong. She could feel that the assassin was somehow cursed by the very thing that destroyed the section of the city. She was curious about the assassin. Then the doctor said something that made her blood run cold.

"Here we are Mr. Emiya. You said that you want to see the boy?"

The voice Arturia wouldn't mind not hearing it ever again, spoke up in calm manner.

"Yes doctor."

Now she was thinking it seemed that Kiritsugu had some relation to the curse. He was cursed and seemed to be in pain. She could not feel his prana as if something was gnawing at his magical circuit.

"So you said you wanted to adopt him as your son? Well you need the boy's consent though. Much of the city is in turmoil because of the fire. The boy didn't seem to have any relatives though. So well listen boy... a ... Shirou was it? Yeah Shirou, what do you want to do? Do you want to go to the orphanage or with the man that saved you? "

What?! Kiritsugu had saved a child? The man who would even blow up a building to kill just a single person would save a child? Arturia was dumbstruck. Just then the boy seemed to have made a decision.

_And hopefully a sane one _

Arturia 'prayed' for the boy. She was thanking the fairies for the curtains in between them because if it weren't for the curtains she would have had to see that damnable Kiritsugu's face. And she would go on a rampage that would even make the Saxons fear her like the devils themselves. Just when she decided to forget about the grail incident for the moment, things just had to go down the drain. Is this the result of her D-rank luck while being Kiritsugu's servant?

It seems the boy had made a decision

She heard Kiritsugu gasp.

"Well it seems you have made up your mind boy. Well congratulations are in order then Mr. Emiya, now you need to fill up the form and send it to the office. Well I see me after you have talked to the boy though. Make sure to keep it small, there are other patients in here and they are sleeping. "

" I will do that doctor. I will follow you in a minute. "

" Though I am curious as to what you did to make the mayor give you the permit to adopt anyone? Well it doesn't matter because honestly I think the boy deserves a second chance. It seems he doesn't remember his past except his first name. No relatives seemed to have claimed him. Though the tragedy seems to have scarred us all.

More than 500 people died you know. Some with their family while others in ecah others arm. We lost hope of ever finding someone alive in the hell hole. Only few tens of people have survived while thousands were injured even though they were outside of the fire radius. That is why many rooms are being shared with other patients. Damn I want to throttle the damn terrorists who did this!"

The doctor then left them and went outside. She could hear Kiritsugu sigh. He then went to the boy place and just waited there in silence. If Arturia didn't want to be involved with the likes of him the she would have certainly make a racket because the silence was unnerving. Just then she heard Kiritsugu talk.

"... You know I am a mage?"

And wanted to smack herself with her hand but the boy seemed to be amazed because she could hear a gasp.

* * *

**That's it for today. Hope you all like it as well as the references from Apocrypha. It seemed that Arturia could feel Avalon inside of Shirou despite many other people not finding out about it of they didn't have prior knowledge to it. Though I must say I can only update once a week to a fortnight because I have exams coming up. Thank you all for reading it. ****Though from next time I will try to keep it above 7k words. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own fate stay night. ****I might not be able to write for 2 months. Sorry. I have to study hard. ****Also apologize for the word count being just 4k.** **I NEED A BETA READER AND ANYONE CAN TELL ME HOW BETA EVEN WORKS CAUSE I SUCK AT WRITING EMOTIONS AS A WHOLE. **

* * *

_A hill full of corpses of Knights ran littered with cloudy murky sky. A lone figure could be seen sitting atop that hill. Adorned in her blue regal clothing and silver Armour could be seen which had dirt clinging on it. She had a dazed expression, eyes full of pain and sorrow as she looked around the battlefield. Enemies __who were once her own proud knights as well as those who were still loyal to her were littered around. Neither of them deserved this kind of ending. It was all her fault._

_Swords were jutting out of the Earth. Dirty and full of blood of their fallen enemies. Now that there were no one to hold onto them with their hilts facing towards the dark murky skies in loneliness. The whole scene was honestly depressing._

_"I am here again..."_

_The only figure that was still alive at the moment muttered in a voice that reflected no emotions nor feelings, as if she was dead inside._

_Tears could be seen flowing from her eyes, down to her chin before falling slowly towards her dress._

_"Everyone..."_

_For the first time the emotions that felt the sadness and guilt came out along with more tears as some of the emotions could not be held back_.

_"Lancelot..."_

_Then her hands clenched_ _before the dam that held her emotions burst open. She then wailed towards the sky._

_"Uwaaaaa..."_

_Then as __if remembering something she wailed her hearts out._

_"**UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa**..."_

_Then she faced towards the ground eyes closed with her both of her hands clenching the bloodied soil._

_"I am sorry... (sob) I am sorry"_

_"I...(sob)"_

_"I am not worthy...(sob) "_

_Sob*... Sob*..._

_Then with small amount of determination and tears in her eyes she declared_

_"Someday, I will win the Holy __Grail.(sob)"_

_Then she clenched her teeth before stating..._

_"I shouldn't have... become a king..."_

_... as if it was a fact. _

* * *

_Gasp*_

Arturia woke up at once with sweat covered dress. She could feel bile coming up in her mouth before rushing towards the restroom, two rooms away. Upon entering she headed straight towards the toilet before quickly emptying her stomach. It had been some weeks after the now dubbed incident known as "The Great Fuyuki fire". Condolences were made in the public in front of the ruined park and construction works were conducted. Few days after _that man _had adopted the boy, she was given clean bill, meaning everything except the leg was OK.

It seemed that in those time, they were looking for her identity. It seems as though they had found something regarding herself. Nothing to indicate who she was but just a half burnt birth certificate that said that her name really was Arturia and she was of half Japanese and half British descent. They tried to search for any relatives for some time before giving up and just sent her to the orphanage in the city operated by a kind matron. Something was surely amiss with the certificate, she felt it. Though she was kind of an oddball among other children's who seemed to be curious about her hair and overall feature that was different than that of commonly found traits of Japanese people.

It had been a long time since Arturia had gotten such vivid dream. Somehow she had a gut instinct that it was either her other half when they were separated from each other or was still cursed somehow by whatever the curse was or both. She wondered if she had done something to warrant such annoying but effective curse. She looked at the wall which had some visibility and found that it was still 2 a.m. She sighed then went back to her bed. She was now sleeping on what people know as 'bunk beds' which accommodated 2 people, up and down bed. The down bed was open as the person before her had been kidnapped by the unknown kidnappers, who had kidnapped many childrens.

Only Arturia knew the fate of kidnapped kids who were kidnapped by the deranged and mad Caster. She still shuddered about thinking about the way Caster, whose identity was Gille de Ries, looked at her with mad euphoria. That moment along with the deformed monster created from the bodies of the poor children could easily come in her top 10 most disgusting moments.

'Still I hope they found their peace.'

* * *

After a few days later Arturia had gotten rid of her leg cast. The matron seemed worried but she showed that she could run and play just fine. The nice matron's name was Fubuki Shimura. A widowed childless mother who seemed to have found joy in helping orphaned children. Arturia had found that Fubuki-san had a politician husband, who seemed to have been an influencial person in his time. He had died mysteriously just days after his marriage to Fubuki. After months of mourning she seemed to have found strength to appeal to the council for the permission to establish an orphanage with the sympathizers of her husband supporting her. It had been her dream to open an orphanage as Fubuki-san was an orphan herself.

Now that Arturia could walk again without the assistance of crutch, she started to exercise in the morning. She would wake up at exactly 5 a.m.. First she stretched then squatted for a while and then would do push up before going to jog all over the city. She witnessed many interesting things as well as various shortcut while avoiding some unsavory people in the alley.

Of course she avoided the church like a plague. She had once seen the priest, Kotomine Kirei, handing something like--no it was surely a DAGGER, to a small child who was with a woman in a wheelchair just outside the cemetery. The young twin black haired girl didn't notice, but Arturia sure did notice that smile he had shown for an instant which showed a sense of twisted amusement on it.

There had to be some sort of connection there. The priest seemed to have good instinct as he could feel her gaze before looking at her general direction but Arturia had evaded it. She then resumed her jogging...at the opposite direction of course. She also made to avoid the insect familiars that were spread out over the whole city. Her instinct had alarmed her to those creepy crawlers. She made sure to rein her prana to the outmost limit while keeping training as well. After all if her base strength increased so would her power when prana was activated. After jogging she would come to the forest at the back of the orphanage.

It seemed that the orphanage was located near the Einzbern property...

Here she would work on her sword skill. She would take a crudely made wooden sword. She would practice her sword forms for a while by swinging her sword along practicing her footwork. She then went to a place surrounded by trees which had a string attached to its branches. At the end of the string there were some wooden blocks attached to it. She had gotten this idea by watching childish cartoons along with other childrens. While childish it did serve it's purpose of being a challenge instead of just swinging her sword all the time. Here at the center of the trees she would let out some small prana brust scattering the blocks everywhere and due to the force of gravity would come swinging at her.

She would then dodge where she could and deflect when she couldn't. It would be a great exercise for her body but as there were many blocks, some of them would end up hitting her head for some reason.

She would not cry, definitely not cry at all!!(Though, there were some tears at the corner of her eyes.)

She would then return just after 8 a.m. finishing all this in 3 hours. She would then take a bath along with other girls as well as some female workers who seemed to share the same joy for helping the orphaned children as their matron did. After refreshing herself, Arturia would try to help her matron in some way or another as she could not stomach of not returning the favor of taking her in and taking care of her. With key word being 'tried'.

"Arturia!! That's not how you wash the clothes!! You are going to tear the poor clothes!!"

"Arturia! How did you even manage to break the plate in half without even throwing it on the ground!?"

"Arturia!! ..."

"Arturia!!..."

But it seemed that there was a fundamental problem with her 'helping'...

'I swear those ridiculous cartoon characters are hax! Hax I say!! They show how ridiculously easily they did things.'

She thought while slumping on the ground with dark overcast expression. She was so depressed and embarrassed that she couldn't see the matron and other helpers looking at her with warm eyes while giggling amongst themselves.

After eating dinner with other children they all went to sleep along with a depressed Arturia.

* * *

_It was snowing. __This time she was fighting against a hooded figure which had the shape of a man at a wooden corridor just outside the room of a traditional Japanese temple at night. She saw a hooded figure enter the room. She shouted to someone as if she was worried,_

_"Sh*r*u"_

_She could not hear the name though. She was wearing her armor and blue dress. She could hear muffled grunt until the hooded figure came out of the door and closed it. She swung her invisible sword, Excalibur, at the figure but the figure dodged with some effort atop her. She again said something,_

_"Sh*r*u, i*'s As*a*sin"_

_Then she again swung her sword at the hooded figure who __dodged by moving backwards. Then he started to run away. She chased him through the wooden corridor before he jumped to the roof before again jumping to go to the other part of what looked like a Japanese temple. She tried chasing him through the field but was forced to deflect bladed projectiles thrown at her by swinging her invisible sword sideways._

_He __landed on the roof without much difficulty, which showed that the hooded figure was very swift and agile, before running away on the roof. She jumped onto the roof and clutching her invisible sword with both hands chased him while wildly flaring her prana to use her ability.__ He briefly glanced at her which showed that he was wearing a mask before again jumping on the open corridor of the temple as if to make her hesitate to use her ability lest she would kills any innocent people still living in the temple. _

_She chased him into another corner__. She trickled her prana into her weapon. The air around her blade seemed to shimmer as if it was about unleash something. Just as she went around the corner she lifted her sword perpendicular to her and with both hand on her sword she thrust her sword toward the direction of the black hooded figure. _

_"Ha*m*r of the __*in* k*n*!"_

_A vortex of air suddenly erupted from her sword towards the figure but it seemed the figure seemed to casually swirl towards her inside the vortex of air. She was surprised for a bit. He then lifted his hidden hand which wielded a dagger from inside of his cloak and tried to stab at her. Arturia's instinct screamed for her to dodge and dodged by a thin margin she did__ as it passed her head._

_As the figure passed her she moved forward to create some distance away and faced him._

_"Tsk!"_

_She readied her blade. She then ran towards him in preparation for a close combat battle. Just as she was about to reach him, her instinct seemed to scream at her. She immediately jumped backwards nearly missing almost being stabbed by what looked like a black ribbon like things with red borders. It felt full of malice and curses. She then repeatedly jumped backwards as to avoid being skewered by it which seemed to appear from underneath the wooden planks._

_She was about to ready herself when the lake beside the house suddenly erupts while displacing the water towards her. She looked towards it and before she could jump away to create the necessary distance__, four to five of those black ribbons seemed to grab her left ankle._

_Then she felt something, something very very malicious and full of curses being poured inside of her. She stiffened and curses grew, cor*up*i*g her. Black veins could be seen from her clothes spreading upwards from her legs. Her face was frozen in surprise and when the cor*up*i*n reached her face suddenly she could feel pain much much worse in an instant._

_"UGH!!!"_

_She slumped down but before she could fall flat on her face she stabbed her sword onto the wooden plank to make a makeshift support. She tried to suppress her pain and looked at the hooded figure in pain. She stumbled while she shakingly pointed her swords towards him._

_"As*as*in... You..."_

_She was in pain._

* * *

Arturia gasped and suddenly woke up from her nightmare. She seemed to have sweated a lot. It seemed that the dream was getting worse and worse for her. At first she could only see images, flashes in her dreams. This was the second time she saw a full dream... no a nightmare. She seemed to be a bit thirsty. She slowly and carefully got out of the bed so as to not wake other children up.

Arturia is by no mean a stupid person. She had led the kingdom in her prime and could conclude a little or speculate from little informations available. The dreams she saw could have been of the holy grail war if Assassin is there. Next one or the after the next one could not be concluded. But it seems there was something amiss with the war. Something foul at play here. But that is for the future. There may be another 50-60 years gap left.

She carefully and silently made her way towards the kitchen. As she got to the kitchen she found herself a glass and poured water in it. She then drank it in two big gulps and poured herself another one. She silently went towards her room but she could see someone in the outer corridor or engawa they say. It was the matron. The matron was still wearing a yukata.

She seemed to have noticed Arturia because without turning back she asked her,

"Arturia, you can enjoy your time with me here if you cannot sleep well at night."

Arturia, being polite as she was, said,

"Thank you for inviting me, Matron-san."

"Well, you don't need to be so stiff and polite. Want some tea? "

"Well I don't want to bother you..."

"It's OK dear. It's not a bother. In fact it's a welcome one because it's been long since I shared this tea with anyone."

They both stopped talking after that. Arturia sat on a seiza position. The night was still young. A full display of the moon could be seen. The fireflies seemed to glow all around the area before them. From bushes to trees to the pretty flowers that had yet to bloom. Arturia then heard the pouring of the tea. It's scent was fresh as if the tea used was freshly made. It seemed that the tea helped you to relax because just after the tea was made, served and sipped, the stiffness of her back seemed to loosen.

"The tea is delicious Matron-san."

"Well you can call me by my surname you know."

"Ah! I will keep that in my mind, Shimura-san."

"Well, I am glad that you are enjoying the tea."

sip*

Both of them seemed to sip at the same time as the silence continued.

"You don't need to do all those work you know, Arturia."

"It's nothing. I just don't like doing nothing when I 'could' do something."

"Is it just that or do you think that it's your duty?"

Arturia didn't seem to answer it.

"Nee Arturia, when I first saw you at the hospital, I didn't see a young girl. I saw someone who is much more mature. Has faced numerous obstacles. Has her own demon that still lingers to this day not because of the fire. A person who could do something very stupid. But I also see a child. A child that was denied the chance of normal life. A child that once believed in something but now has abandoned it. That is why I brought you here Arturia. Despite falsifying your birth certificate I wanted to bring you here. A chance, that maybe you can lead a satisfying life. A chance to start anew. "

'So that's how I had a birth certificate.'

Arturia seemed to be quite shocked but composed herself.

" You seem to be quite an observant person, Shimura-san. "

Arturia decided it was best to be truthful (or half-truthful) at least for the hospitality provided.

" Well my husband was a politician, a very good and kind one at that. I had to learn to observe people."

Arturia pondered for a while.

" Can I ask you a question, Shimura-san? It might seem a bit impolite. "

" Well, after you ask your question I will think about it. "

" Well if you could change your past, would you try to do it? Would you reset your achievements so that the end outcome would be favorable for everyone? You know if you had met your husband before he became a politician and change his course of life so that he never became a politician and got to live with you longer? "

'If I want to change my past, would it be worth it?'

Arturia was still unsure what to do. To change her past or to keep it as it is. What would be the correct choice for it? At the banquet of the kings, she was mocked for it.

_Maybe if I could gleam at it. _

This question also made Shimura-san to look at her for a bit before she sipped her tea. She looked as if she was pondering for a bit.

"Hmm... You come up with the most interesting question, Arturia-san."

The first time Arturia had heard her using san which seemed to reveal that the question surely was a heavy one.

"Maybe, Maybe not. If I did change the past I wouldn't be talking to you right now. I wouldn't have been able to save these many childrens. I would just be a normal housewife but these children? They do not have anyone to rely on. I wouldn't change my past because it made me who I am. It is because of our past mistakes that made us who we are. It is normal for us to look back. Nostalgia is woven to our own being. "

" But looking backwards constantly, to either relive old glories or rekindle old mistakes, is one of the indicators of how unhappy someone is with who, what and where they are now. If someone is still stuck in the past that I would call it being childish. Just because something doesn't go your way doesn't mean that you would selfishly cling onto it. The world just doesn't work that way. "

By saying that Shimura looked right in the eyes of Arturia, who was shocked. Black eyes met Jade green eyes who looked away.

" Daichi, my husband was someone who was well respected and kind. He helped people when he could. Accomplished works that could benefit the people and the society as a whole. But such people are eyesores for other people. He was murdered in front of me. Even in his dying breath he felt no remorse. No regret. Well there was only one and that was that he was leaving me forever. I... I could never take those accomplishments that means so much to him. I could never be that selfish. "

Fubuki looks down and twirled her straight hair on her finger.

" But that's my own opinion on it. But who am I to judge?"

Arturia was tongue-tied at the answer. Was she so childish for wishing such a wish? She just wanted her kingdom to flourish. To save all her knights. Then the words of King of Conqueror ringed on her mind,

_You saved them, but you never led them. You never showed them what a king should be. You abandoned your men when they __lost their way. __Then alone and untroubled, you followed your own petty ideals._

'Is this karma? To be reminded time and again what a failure of a king she was? Maybe it would have been better if she were never to be _bor-...!!'_

Arturia could not see but there were hazy black smoke like things being emitted from her body as she was laid downcast with empty eyes. Fubuki caught the sight of Arturia who was honestly looking quite dead with her growing pale skin. She squinted her eyes before shaking Arturia.

"Ummm... Arturia?"

"!!!"

Arturia seemed to wake up and shook her head to get rid of her current dangerous thoughts.

_'_Just-.. Wha-... This is getting ridiculous!! To be influenced by the curse to this extent!! This curse... whatever it is, I must get rid of it as soon as possible!!'

"Thank you, Fubuki-san for the insight. I appreciate it. I... I will head back to the bed now. It was an excellent tea by the way."

She made an excuse before finishing her tea and headed towards her room in a hurried manner. Maybe once she has a sleep she could... Just sleep!!

* * *

**Few months later**

Arturia could be seen training inside the forest with her wooden shinai gifted by Fubuki-san who seemed to have insight on her love for swords. Wooden blocks attached to the tree branches could be seen swinging all around her. A wooden block came at her. She sidestepped right. into another block's path. She crouched and rolled once to her right. Her instinct seemed to flare up and she jumped forward without hesitation before a wooden log crashed into the place where she had been.

Now she started to block the wooden blocks and while casually dodging falling wooden logs. The more she started to block, the more force the block started to rain down on her.

'This is it.'

Without losing her focus she started to channel her prana from her core into her whole body making her more faster and stronger. In a flash she seemed to appear in front of one of the wooden blocks and cuts it in half before appearing to another and doing the same. The same motion repeated until the last of the blocks were roughly cut in half. The ground where she used her prana burst along with reinforcement was destroyed.

She wiped off her sweat.

"It took me 8 seconds to destroy ten small wooden blocks. My body is still not used to this much stress. My body can only last for a minute if I actively use my prana. The recovery of prana seems to be delayed by the damn curse. Extremely so. It used to take 5 minutes to recharge my expended prana but now it will take almost 2 hours. I can only use limited amount of prana due to trying to contain the curse. "

Arturia was really ready to rip her golden hair off. Seriously almost 70% of her prana was used to passively contain the curse from her magical resistance. She still didn't know where the curse had come from. But she could sense that the origin of the curse as well as the perpetrators to the 'Fuyuki Fire' incident was at the park. The same location where the grail had manifested as well as destroyed by hers truly.

And the smell of curse that man, Kiritsugu, had was any indication then there was something very wrong with the grail. Now that her prana was passively resisting the curse and she was getting more clear headed, she could form some hypothesis. Kiritsugu's dream was for world peace. A man who would do anything to get that wish. Why at the end would he throw the chance away? Why without remorse would he command her with two command seals to destroy it?

_No reason to mull over it. The next holy grail war won't start for the next half century... but why do I get the feeling that I have just jinxed it somehow..._

Arturia seemed to shiver for a bit.

* * *

**This is all for the time being. Honestly I have no idea what the plot would be. I just wanted to make it the first fic about reincarnated Arturia after Fate Zero. As for love interest, honestly I have no idea. Will she fall in love with Shirou who is 6 years younger than her. Hmmm... Well see you later. **


	4. Chapter 3

**DOWN BELOW IS THE UPDATE**

**I do not own Fate Stay Night. Well I have nothing to say except let the story progress. I seem to have finally downloaded first two movies so I will watch after uploading this chapter. Though I am excited as well as not because I am such an emotional person who can't handle emotional scenes. The fate of Sakura…..waaah!**

* * *

It was just like any normal morning to Arturia. Though she had woken up late due to the matron throwing a party for the twins. They seemed to have partied all night. Those twins, Kimiko and Himari, seem to cling onto her and used their adorable puppy eyes on her. Arturia was of belief that 'Early to bed, Early to rise' but she seemed to cave into their demand. Mind you that she didn't find those puppy eyes adorable- really! It seems that Arturia was really popular among the children. It was for the fact that she would constantly protect them.

There were cases that sometime older mean boys would pick a fight with the orphanage children. One such incident happened to the twins. They were surrounded by ten to twelve age 15-16 boys. The twins were huddled up in each other's arm and were shaking in fear.

"Hey look, what do we have here? It's those friggin' orphans. What are you doin' on our turfs?"

"No- we were….we were just going… through this shortcut."

"Yeah…..please let us go!"

"Hmmm…."

One of those boy looked at them lecherously. Though the twins were only ten they were cute with their short shoulder length brown hair and big eyes. It was sickening but such was the nature of that boy. He was a bonafide pedophile. He was licking his lips

"Hey boss, I think we should teach them a lesson. I will gladly teach them a lesson or two."

The other boys looked at him in disgust but did not say anything. The 'boss' also looked at him in contempt but gestured to go on.

"Just don't kill or maim them."

That pedo boy looked at them in glee which further scared the twins. They were very scared. But before they could scream they heard a regal voice,

"What is going on here? Himari and Kimiko, didn't the matron ask you to not to go outside without adult supervision?"

Himari spoke while trembling,

"Waah! Arturia-san…We were so scared!"

Those twin seemed to have found the strength and both of them hugged Arturia. The other twin was so scared that she seemed to be shaking. Arturia was just returning from her training and had used a short-cut when she found this situation.

"Hm?"

Arturia frowned and looked at the other boys. Those boys were pests of the society. They had once tried to bully her as well but she out-maneuvered them because she didn't want to cause trouble for the Orphanage. One of them were looking lecherously that was not just aimed at the twins but also seemed to extend ….towards her as well...

Arturia's eyes narrowed as she formed a conclusion as why the twins clinging to her was crying now.

'This….This has just crossed the line'

She readied her wooded shinai.

"Himari! Kimiko! Get back to the orphanage. Leave this to me"

She smiled reassuringly but it seemed to have another effect on the twins. The sunlight at her back seemed to shine as it made her golden hair shine more and her smile turned enchanting as well as her emerald green determined and confident eyes. At first they seemed to be dazed and then both of them reddened at the same time. Arturia was worried. Just what was happening? Were they having instantaneous case of fever just like those women back in Britain whenever she would smile at them?

'Indeed such a fearsome disease, to have developed till to this day. But now is not the time to dwell. This is now a battlefield and a single distraction could mean defeat.'

Her eyes seemed to focus on the boys who were also looking dazed at her. When Arturia focused on those boys the twins seemed to return from their stupor. They looked at each other and nodded and fled.

"We…We will ask Matron-san for help. Please be safe…until then Arturia."

Himari seemed to redden when she spoke. Kimiko seemed to nod at her before they ran towards the Orphanage. That seemed to bring those boys out of their 'funk'. The pedo seemed to snarl at her for letting his prey escape. The boys looked at each other before trying to attack her foolishly. The leader seemed to have sensed something about her. He hadn't become their leader without some ability. He had sensed her to be a powerful opponent but by how much he did not know. But one thing was for sure that she could wipe out their riff-raff group of adolescent boys.

Arturia readied her stance. She gripped her shinai with two hands and kept her foot apart. One of the boys seemed to slug a sloppy punch at her. She misdirected it with her shinai to her right by flicking it and then as she flicked it she stuck the vulnerable neck part of the boy 1, instantaneously knocking him out. She then dashed towards the surprised boy 2 and thrust into his stomach. As the boy clutched his stomach in pain she struck his head from the side and knocked him out as well. She knocked two men in a mere span of a second.

The other boys seemed to look at each other and once again tried to attack her.

"Attack her all at once"

'Though they seem to be stupid for crying aloud their preferred strategy.'

They did not seem to last for 10 second. As they were separated earlier Arturia didn't give them a chance to recover. She took them down one by one, demonstrating her superior prowess with her shinai.

'Though she looks like a foreigner kid, but she's a fuckin' beast. She took out the boys within a minute….no in mere half a minute.'

The leader of the boy, who was the only one who did not attack her seemed to be thinking. Wincing at the part where she struck the pedo boy right in his nutsack, hard. Then she looked at him. _Sighing _he readied his stance. He had some idea on karate it seems. But to Arturia it seemed,

'Sloppy. The stance is full of holes. I thought he was some able warrior but it seems that he is just another riff-raff people who could do something productive to contribute to the society.'

Not wasting another second, Arturia decided to end this all up in a second. She had restricted her strength even if she wasn't using her Prana. Her body strength was proportional to a veteran athlete's. Not super human level and definitely not a servant-level. If she used her Prana in reinforcement, then she could boost her body level to super human limit border lining the lowest servant-level physical prowess. Reinforcement was the least she could actively use instead of her Prana Burst ability due to the fact that most of her Prana was passively used against warding the curse off.

Just for a second she seemed to disappear in the eyes of untrained people like the leader of the boy. Just from the corner of his eyes he could see something coming at him. His reaction was to instantly use his left hand as a shield but the strength behind the wooden shinai was too great to negate it as he was flung away like a ragdoll and lost consciousness. It seemed he had good instinct but not the power to back it up.

**Ten minutes later**

Footsteps could be heard along with the worried voices of twins as well as matrons.

"Hurry! It's this way!"

"I hope Arturia is all right…."

"Don't worry Madam Fubuki. We will beat up all the thugs as per the request of Master Raiga."

"I am still relieved that I have been held in high-esteem with Raiga-san."

"Oh don't worry, Madam Fubuki. Your husband had done a lot of contribution for the peace and development of city of Fuyuki that it has got even the gratitude of old Master Raiga. After all there are some things that only a politician can do that the Yakuza group can't do."

"I am still relieved to see that there are still some noble people around here…..but that's another matter. Let us hurry!"

The twins, matron and 6-7 brawny men in black suit and white shirt came to the place mentioned by the twins. But what greeted them was a sight to behold that everyone who witnessed along with some innocent bystander could not forget.

A little blonde girl of age 12 was fiercely looking at the boys who were sitting in a seiza position and were sweat-dropping. The girl then looked empathically at them with her shinai casually placed on her shoulder, which put a chill on their body causing them to sit in seiza more well-manneredly. She spoke in a haughty tone.

"What do you, scums of the society, have to say for yourself?"

"**WE ARE SORRY! WE WILL REPENT! WE WILL RESPECT EVERYONE WHETHER THEY BE OLD OR YOUNG! WE WILL CONTRIBUTE FOR THE BETTERMENT OF THE SOCIETY!"**

All of them spoke in a union as if they were the young soldiers reporting to their commander.

"What will you stop doing?"

"**WE WILL STOP HARASSING OTHER! WE WILL START TO HELP OTHERS IN NEED! WE WILL ABSOLUTELY REFRAIN FROM HAVING DRUGS AND ALCOHOLS-** do we have to?**"**

One of those boys spoke with uncertainty…..

**CRACK**

only to hear the concrete near him break due to the thrust of the shinai near him.

"_Ekkkkkkk…._"

"What do you have anything else to contribute?"

"No! Absolutely refrain from any social evils, MA'AM!"

"Hmmmm…That's good. Now if I get any news of this ever happening then I will make sure to poke this shinai into places that should never be poked. Understood?"

"**SIR YES SIR!"**

"Now SCRAM!"

The boys all ran as if there was a stampede behind them. Arturia couldn't help but smirk to herself.

'It seems my Rank B Charisma still works.'

Then she looked around to see the matron who was looking at her with a one raised eyebrow, the twins were looking at her in awe and again blushed. The brawny men were looking at her in confusion as to what the heck was going on. One of them spoke to the Matron.

"It seems the problem has been resolved. We shall escort you home then."

"Ah so it seems. Well thank you for rushing to help us in time of our need."

Fubuki said and then bowed. The man looked flustered at her display of gratitude,

"It's okay. We may be Yakuza, but we'd like to keep our place safe from harm. After all it is the place where we have lived all these years and we surely wouldn't want what happened ten years ago to rear its ugly head."

Fubuki nodded,

"True, those were the troubled days where crime ran rampart at any time of the day. Though what happened in the days before Fuyuki fire incident is also mysterious. I still haven't found one of my orphan Kazuto….."

"I am sorry Madam. We also seem to have no luck in finding those missing kids. The police too have stopped looking into them and declared them all to be missing. It did create public outrage but many people seem to have died in the Fuyuki fire incident. The authority have labelled all those kids as casualty of the fire as well."

They both seemed to discuss those events. Arturia had a smug expression as she was happy in 'reforming' those boys as she missed the entirety of the conversation. She only heard about reaching their destination. From that day onwards, Arturia's popularity seemed to have sky-rocketed. Now even the older children, mostly boys, seemed to be taking interest in her training regime. She gladly allowed them to warm up alongside her as well as jog. But she didn't seem too keen on letting them practice with her in sword training, much to the disappointment to the boys, so she had them return to the orphanage.

Hence her popularity increased. She seemed content with this life, a life where she was not burdened with the destiny to lead a country, where she could just live a normal life. Though she could not forget to train as there were mages as well in this era. She was truly happy, all except for one small thing.

She was commuting to Homurahara Middle School 1st year it seems (Fanfic writer note: Is there any middle school? I am confused). Her eye twitched while thinking about it. Though there some mysterious case of orphans of the Fuyuki fire 'disappearing' causing her to be suspicious but she had no clue to start with.

It seemed that she was in the perfect year to start her ladder to school social life and she absolutely had no idea on the subject. Back in her time, she was instructed by Merlin as well as Sir Ector to learn to fight and for advice in her sword training. Not this…..mumbo jumbo of things called Math! Really the only history she knows of is the one of Britain not about Japan and the history on Britain too have many errors as literature had not been so developed in those time and some literature that did survive was somehow spotty as hell.

It seems there were some orphan children commuted to middle school if they were not adopted soon. And Arturia was on this part of the spectrum. Though

'Though the Matron squealed and promptly hugged me when I wore that blue dress….'

It seemed that the Middle school Homurahara dress with their dark blue sailor uniform with frock made her look extremely cute.

"_Sigh…_ As they say you win some, you lose some."

That is not to say that she wasn't smart or something. She had lead her country and she was surely intelligent in educational matters. With the bits of information from the Holy grail, the Matron teaching her as well as her fast learning ability she learned everything like a sponge. It was not as if she aced her studies but she could get within top 20 in the entire Middle school 1st year in the mid-term tests.

The school seemed to have been delayed due to the Fuyuki fire incident so Arturia was transferred right in the middle of the term. She instantly became famous due to her foreign feature as well as her polite demeanor.

So she had established a time table for the day.

5 am: Wake up.

5-7 am: Train and jog alone.

7-8 am: Refresh, have breakfast and learn to do house-hold chore.

8-9 am: Leave the Orphanage along with Orphan students and send them to their school (Because the Orphanage was located near the forest she'd have to walk for little bit (30 min) to go to school.).

9-4 pm: School time as well as club time (She had taken kendo to watch Japanese style).

4-5 pm: Walk back to the Orphanage while picking up orphan kids from their school.

5-8 pm: Complete her Assignments as well as help other kids with their work (because they requested her with their puppy dog eyes knowing she was intelligent enough to help them).

8-9 pm: Eat dinner along with the rest of the family as well as watch cartoons with the childrens (Not that she would admit she found them intriguing at all).

9-9:30 pm: Help (learn) to do house-works.

9:30-10 pm: Review her Assignments (very important to do so) and go to sleep.

'It seemed adequate enough for the time being.'

Arturia thought as she was reviewing her assignments while wearing a red framed reading glass that the Matron had got (forced her as well as squealed as Arturia pouted when she had worn them) her to wear. Though she did not dislike the feeling of wearing them.

**The Next Day**

She woke up as usual. She had adjusted to her time table seamlessly and felt her growing body be tougher and stronger day by day. Few weeks had passed since she had started attending the school. She had her breakfast and got ready to go to the school. As she came down after being ready she was greeted by many hyperactive kids. The other children commuting to Homurahara Middle School along with her seemed to have little trouble in keeping them in check. Akira, one of the elementary kids, seemed to be quite excited,

"Hurry! Hurry! Artria-nee, today my friend is bringing his toys to school to play!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Hurry Nee-san!"

It seemed he still couldn't pronounce her name properly as well as others had given up using her name. The twins, Himari and Kimiko, too seemed to be excited. Arturia nodded as she was the last one to get ready. She smiled at them and looked back to see nobody but she knew that the Matron could hear them.

"We are off!"

The Matron seemed to reply in a cheery voice,

"Have a good day children."

"We will!"

Then they left the Orphanage. Altogether 15 children left the Orphanage along with Arturia. Arturia kept on a lookout for any signs of trouble as she thought of it as her duty. The elementary children all studied in one school and after sending them off the other 4 children along with Arturia left for Homurahara. There were 2 boys and 3 girls including Arturia. Small talks ensured to keep themselves occupied.

One of the boys, Kiba, spoke,

"So how much have you completed your Japanese assignment, Rekkusu?"

The other boy, Rekkusu, seemed to be surprised,

"What! There was Japanese assignment?"

"Hah? You are going to get so drilled by Yamato sensei."

Rekkusu looked pale before turning to Miyabi,

"PLEASE! MIYABI-SAMA! SHOW ME YOUR HOMEWORK!"

The girl, Miyabi's eyes twitched in annoyance before shrugging,

"Nope today you need to be punished! I cannot always show you my homework!"

"He totally deserves it!"

"You two are traitors!"

Those three seemed to argue while the remaining two girls looked at them. Those three were in the same section while the other two were in different section. Yoko and Arturia looked at each other before Yoko giggled and Arturia faintly smiled. Yoko tried to start a conversation,

"Say Arturia, are you ready for the Geography Surprise test?"

"Yoko-san, it is totally not a surprise test if the teacher had declared to be a 'Surprise Test tomorrow' you know?"

"Eh! Even if you say it like that, have you studied?"

"Well there are few things I still have to review."

"Haah! Arturia is a total Hack! How can you remember such things within just few weeks of coming to school?"

"With….pure…..dedication….."

Arturia said with dead eyes and deadpan voice, remembering the sleepless night she endured due to the devil of a Matron behind her, watching and teaching her intently. Her Matron was worse than Sir Ector for sure.

Yoko did not know why but she got a shiver down her spine.

They reached the school with 5 minutes to spare. Arturia and Yoko bid their goodbye to the other three and went to their classroom. Yoko and Arturia seemed to reach their class as they open their homeroom door and entered. Many students had arrived till then. They chatted among each other and had formed their own group. But it seemed that Yoko and Arturia was the only one without a group so they chatted with each other. When Arturia had first transferred to this class she was quite popular. Being a blonde along with a foreign sounding name (she was not sure but she thinks that she had heard someone calling her very pretty). But it was revealed she was amnesiac from the fire and an orphan they would try to talk to her as not to ostracize her.

As she was quite helpful and smart she had won their heart. Right now her status pretty much can be described as "Friend of Everyone but not that close enough to be considered as a real part of their group" but she could integrate herself to any group.

Studies seemed to go on. Yoko and Arturia would choose to eat together in the classroom talking about mundane things. When it was during the club activities did Arturia enjoy the most.

**After school Kendo-club activities hall**

"Hah"

"Hah"

"Hah"

As they were first years they had done only the basic exercise- swing the wooden sword.

The concept of kendo was: To mold the mind and body. To cultivate a vigorous spirit. And through correct and structured training strive for improvement in the art of Kendo. To hold in esteem courtesy and honor. To associate with others with sincerity and to forever pursue the cultivation of oneself.

She would surely respect and follow such noble aspiration.

After they warmed up they would sit in seiza around a big square mat and see 3rd year student duel wearing _Bogu, Kendogi _and _Hakama. _She would note on their swordsmanship but found it lacking as she was well experienced than them by a very large margin. But Arturia was very patient. One interesting fact was that she could also wield a spear just fine. It seemed that she was not restricted by her Servant-class parameters. Though she started to train more in spear because she was still lacking her skill as she had only practiced her sword.

'Well I need to focus in my spear training using crude sticks as well as not neglect my sword training. Hah…..so much to focus on.'

Also she found out she could reinforce not only her body using Prana but also the object in direct contact with her hand. But she would need to focus to reinforce them because if she lost her concentration then she could very well blow up the object.

'It was far easier with my body because my body automatically distributes it evenly but it seems foreign objects should be handled with care lest I destroy them.'

**A few months later**

Just one year had passed since the Fuyuki fire incident. Shinto area of the town was rapidly developing. She was still avoiding the church as well as the insect familiars crawling in the city. She aided people when she could as it was the least she could do. This help ranged from helping people find their way, helping children to locate their parents to helping the elderly in carrying their load. She was often rewarded with a lolly pop which she had love for.

She was often aided by people in black suit who were from the Fujimura Yakuza group. It seems it was their habit to help people as well. They were pretty easy going people but to Arturia they were veterans of combat as well. They seemed to have some decent forms of combat. Arturia was initially alarmed but the people around her seemed to show no hostility towards them, some even waved at them. It impressed Arturia how much the people of Miyama city showed their trust to this Yakuza group.

As for her training, she advanced a little further into the woods but outside the Einzbern boundary field where she trained her more destructive power, namely Prana burst where she infuses and accumulates her magical energy into her weapon and body, momentarily injecting an arbitrary vector that allows for an exceptional boost of her abilities by instantaneously releasing the magical energy to reinforce herself. It was used in close combat to increase her combat abilities for an instant to overwhelm her enemies. This technique was where she based her fighting style. But due to the curse it was now heavily restricted. She could only use it 5 times a day without repercussion.

Arturia finished in top 10 of the entire 1st year students in the finals. She had finished top 15 in every mid-term and term exams before this. The Matron had given them all a party when they all passed their exam where everyone celebrated. It left an unknown warm feeling inside Arturia that she could not describe. This warm feeling help subside the effect of the curse to some extent, noted Arturia. The end ceremony happened and all the children of the orphans arrived to click the photos with the five middle school students.

It was 5 in the evening when they decided to leave. Well, all but one.

"But Arturia, you won't be joining us in going back to the orphanage?"

"No, Fubuki-san. I had promised to the students that I would help them in cleaning up the school yard. I am duty-bound to fulfill them. Besides all of you are going together so there is no need to worry about it."

"No Arturia! I am talking about you! You will be alone and it will be night. I simply cannot allow a single girl to return at night. It's too dangerous!"

Arturia simply shrugged,

"I can protect myself just fine."

"It's not about that!"

They simply stared at each other hard to erode each other's will. Just then one of the younger kid seemed to yawn. Frowning a bit, Fubuki was the one who caved in.

"All right but I except you to be back by 7 pm young lady."

"Ok, Fubuki-san. But there are high school students who will be helping us so I don't see your problem."

Fubuki tsukkomied at that,

"Because it's not that in the first place! Argh! My hair is going to go grey because of you!"

"You are still young Fubuki-san…"

Arturia's voice suddenly changed into more…seductive quality? You could even see the cherry blossom in the background!

"Oya, you speaking like that just gives me the creeps…. Hey don't just change the topic! ...ha…Everyone let's just go…"

Arturia seemed to smirk at that.

After they left, Arturia helped in cleaning up. One by one the middle schooler as well as high schooler left leaving just her and a brown haired girl who was wearing 3rd year middle school dress. They were the most physical able group despite Arturia being just 13 years old. They had just placed the last table inside the gym storeroom, the brown haired girl seemed to speak,

"Phew… that took a lot out of me. Nee? Nee? What about you?"

Arturia too had just finished her load of work. She looked at her only companion and quirked her eye brows before replying,

"Just so-so."

"Woah! You sure are strong!"

"…."

Arturia didn't reply as they both then packed up before heading out of the school compound.

"Hey! Its rude not to reply!"

"…"

But Arturia didn't care as she was focused on her surroundings. She felt that they were being watched so she kept a careful watch on her surroundings.

"Hel—lo! The name's Taiga by the way! I am from starting high school from next year you know? What's your name? I think I had seen you in kendo classes but you only seem to observe."

"…..Arturia."

"Hah! So you can speak after all!"

"…."

Then a minute of silence passed between the two as they walked along the footpath. Then another minute and the girl whose name was Taiga seemed to fidget and too kept her attention if her shifting uncomfortably was any indication.

'It seems that she has good instinct though.'

Then suddenly Taiga seemed to scream and it made the already tense Arturia suddenly assume a fighting stance.

"HIIIIIIIII…..! Umu! I am so bad at talking to others!"

Taiga seemed to grab her head,

"But I did promise to Waver-san and Rider-san that I'd be more outgoing as well. It just I can't seem to talk to anyone—except Shirou? But I like to tease him a bit? I just want to poke fun at him! Mess with his kitchen! And then I would…"

At first Arturia wanted to say that she was a bad conversationalist. Even during her reign, she did not speak for more than a few words but her knights did understand it. But after the later sentences progressed she felt her sympathy getting kicked out of the window and just kept walking as if Taiga wasn't there.

They just kept walking until a intersection was nearby where she hopefully would part ways with the rambling Taiga…..Taiga…..Tiger? Then just as they reached the intersection, suddenly three vans that were parked nearby opened up and came out thugs with what looked like bat with nails on it.

"Oy! Oy! Everyone capture the Fujimura brat!"

At that declaration every person seemed to dash towards them. There was little distance between them.

'This is bad. My focus shifted towards this rambling Tiger and I lost my vigilance. Carelessness is the worst mistake on a battlefield and I did just that despite preaching about it to others.'

She dodged the blunt weapons with ease due to her small stature. On the other hand, Taiga seemed to be struggling with the onslaught of men targeting her. Just then taiga seemed to slip and the men smacked her head with the bat, knocking her unconscious.

"….!"

**BANG!**

Just as Arturia was about to flood her body with Prana in mid-air her instinct seemed to react to something small coming at her in high speed. She tried her best to dodge in mid-air by twisting her body to make her body difficult to target but it still ended up hitting her in the shoulder. A sharp pain seemed to register on her shoulder before she fell down and rolled away due to the momentum. Blood seemed to escape and she felt dizzy before her visions went dark.

'Ah! I was too careless…'

**Third POV**

The thug seemed to be enraged at the careless action of his henchman.

"What the fuck did you just do? Really? Shooting a ….. middle school girl was your best fucking answer?!"

"Hiiii! Sorry boss, but it is not the Fujimura so we are fine? Aren't we?"

"No, you shitty dumb mutt! Everyone hurry up and take these two away to the hideout! And clean up all this mess!"

One of them seemed to be confused.

"Why boss?"

"Because, you dumb fuck, that the hideout is just a kilometer from here. The surrounding people might have heard the gun shot but they would not know if it was from a gun or just another small harmless blast. But they would still report it to the police thanks to the Fire a year ago. The police seem to trust the Yakuza here so preparation for transferring to the next hideout would take a while so we need all the attention 'not on this area'. The blood will be cleaned but the body would be difficult to clean up without any tracks leaving behind. So shut up, just do the damn job and clean up all the blood as there is not much of it."

"Yes boss."

Arturia had heard from the second half of the conversation but she acted like she was still unconscious.

'Really!? Am I just a magnet for trouble?'

"Ah Fuck! Just why did I accept this damn hooligan business anyway? Just a fucking waste of my time. Just one of the reason why you don't give a damn noob a damn gun! Shooting a child? *_Spit_* I need a raise from my current salary."

After a minute or two, Arturia could feel herself be carried off harshly causing her pain on her bloody shoulder along with the unconscious Taiga who seemed to be in a blissful sleep despite the bump on her head mumbling-…..

"Ah Shirou…..more food…."

At least one of them seemed to be enjoying this a bit.

**At the Fujimura Household**

Raiga Fujimura was very worried at the moment. His granddaughter had still not arrived from her school. On top of that an unknown group of riff raff mobs seemed to be causing trouble everywhere in the city. The Fujimura group was already stretched thin trying to deal with them and now his granddaughter seemed to be missing. He had taken care of her since she was a small kid along with his son-in-law who was also a member of the Yakuza after Taiga's mom was gone. Gone to a place no one could reach if they are still breathing.

His group always consist of people having 'anything-goes-attitude' but now at this serious moment they were not displaying any of that. One of them came in,

"I think I may have a lead, Fujimura-dono"

"What is it?"

"It seems that just 2 hour ago, some local people reported to have heard akin to a loud bang near the route that Miss Fujimura used to take. The police had arrived and after a quick check found nothing at the area."

"Hmmm…."

"If I am correct, the one that have kidnapped Miss Fujimura may be in possession of a fire-arm and could have possibly use-.."

Just then everyone in the room could feel the aura of rage and bloodlust that seemed to seep out of Raiga's body. He seemed to chuckle a bit,

"Good….Very Good…..If they have harmed her in any way then I will make sure to remind them why we are still the Yakuza group."

Many people in the room were reminded of the fact that Raiga was once a warrior forged by the gang-wars of Fuyuki 10 years ago, from whose ashes was born 'The Fujimura Yakuza group'.

'And speaking of the Gang war…'

"I still have something….else to report, Fujimura-dono."

"What is it?"

"This …. Incident….seemed to have been instigated by someone….who seemed to have connection with the one that instigated the previous gang-war."

The room was pin drop silent. Everyone's serious attitude simply worsened and was replaced with wide eyes surprise, especially Raiga's.

"Then we need to find Taiga fast!"

"Raigad dono! We have got a call from the orphanage. It seemed that she is missing. The students said that she was last seen together with Taiga."

"Shit!"

**At the Hideout**

Arturia was roughly thrown on the cold ground like a sack of potatoes along with Taiga. Taiga seemed to have woken up.

"Huh! Where am I? Who are you?"

She bristled like a tiger indeed.

The earlier head thug seemed to reply to her,

"Well Miss Taiga, it seems that you have awoken from your beauty sleep. Well our boss would like to speak with you."

Just then a man entered the room. The first thing to be noticed was that he was very very fat with a bald head and a cigar on his hand. He was wearing a woolen overcoat and black pants which seemed ready to nearly rip off. It seems he could not find the right shirt for him because he was not wearing one, which showed his rather huge stomach with very high amount of hair on his chest.

"Well well well look what we have here! The granddaughter of that bastard Raiga."

"Hey! Who the hell are you?"

Taiga tried to struggle out of the rope she was bound in. The fat man just smiled and replied,

"Hey, hey, you don't want to struggle young lady if you want to be shot like your friend over there."

"What-"

Taiga looked to here side before paling. There was the unconscious young blond girl she was working with at the school. Her skin looked pale and there was blood on her shoulder. Taiga seemed to be mad,

"What did you do to her!?"

"Oh nothing. Just she was involved with YOU and now she will die if you don't listen to us."

"….what do you want?"

It seemed that was the reaction that the boss wanted as he started to laugh,

"Hahahahahahahaha! That's right. You see, your grandfather has always squashed any gang that establishes itself in the Fuyuki city. Every single attempt made by us to establish our own faction was met with much resistance. And our backers don't like that. So we have you here under our control then we can bargain with Raiga."

"So you think gramps will let you go in peace after you have established yourself in this place? "

"To be honest, no! but we have you here."

Taiga narrowed her eyes,

"What! You think I will betray my family? Never."

Taiga spoke with such conviction that it impressed even Arturia. But the boss seemed amused,

"As expected of his grandchildren. Well not willingly at least. But we have your friend over here. She dies if you don't do as I say. At least these bunch of thugs were helpful at the least to have captured you two."

Taiga seemed to fidget. On one hand looking at the unconscious girl who was dragged in because of her and in the other her family. She was torn in between the two. The boss then chuckled and laughed,

"Hehehehahahah! Well it was amusing to see but she is not the only method we have here. You see, one of our backers has arrived here. He is an expert in hypnotism. That's right there are many things in this world that you don't understand young lady but that's for another day. He will make sure that you will bend to our will. You would strip yourself if I command you to. You will have sex with all the boys here if I command you to. You would KILL if I command you to."

Taiga looked at him in disgust and Arturia herself found his presence to be ….. affront to her eyes if she were to open them.

'But is he talking about mages? But I thought mages wouldn't involve themselves in mundane stuff.'

"Oh you don't believe me. Well look here."

He gestured a young girl who looked no older than 19 at his side to him. She obediently came to him. He grabbed her head and commanded,

"Slave! I order you to beak one of your arms."

The young girl without any hesitation took a metal pipe and hacked at her hand. She continued to do so until a sickening crunch could be heard. Then she looked at the fat man who seemed to be satisfied at her and she threw the pipe away to where Arturia could see with her little opened eyes. The fat man nodded and gave her a gun before commanding,

"Kill yourself"

And she shot herself in the head without any hesitation. The fat man grinned and not only was Taiga disturbed but also the surrounding thugs.

Taiga continued to glare at him but the man seemed to be ….. excited?

"Ah! When you look at me like that you remind me of your mother. Oh how she looked like you. Well nobody knows how she died, including even your grandfather but I do. I was there along with others."

Arturia couldn't help but feel unease at that, as if he was about to reveal something so atrocious to her ears which he did.

"That bitch killed herself before we could rape her. Hmph! But we did to her still warm dead body. It wasn't that bad."

Taiga seemed to have frozen. Now, Arturia really wished to kill him.

'To have done the deed was enough reason for me to kill him. To violate such a steadfast lady who was courageous enough to die before her honor was tarnished but to desecrate her body? And to say such things to her child while enjoying it? Absolutely **unforgivable**!'

When Arturia was about to attack him a calm voice could be heard but it held some….disgust?

"Spare me the speech and tell me, who do I need to hypnotize for you?"

A tall lanky man with curly hair that seemed to reach his back arrived in the room. The fat man who was gleefully looking at Taiga seemed to have come out of his euphoria.

"Yes, Master Covain. It is she who needs to be brainwashed."

Taiga seemed to come out of her shock and struggled hard.

"Now now don't be shy Taiga-chan. We will have loads of fun when you become my bitch. We will try a lot of new ways to have 'fun'."

Taiga seemed to struggled even harder.

"No NO NO! Save me! GRANDFATHER, FATHER, KIRITSUGU, SOMEONE! ANYONE PLEASE **SAVE ME**!"

They all laughed at her. When Covain seemed to move towards her Taiga seemed to go more into despair. But Covain seemed to stop suddenly. He frowned and then looked at Arturia.

"Magic circuits? No something more powerful?"

Then his eyes widened in realization,

"A MAGIC CORE!"

As if that was the cue to start, Arturia flooded her legs with Prana and released her signature move, Prana burst. Suddenly the whole room exploded with dust making it hard to see. As she was not bound by ropes she quickly accelerated towards the pipe nearby her grabbing it with her able hand along with Taiga who was still surprised with tears on her eyes,

"Eh! Eh!"

In the dust Arturia struck anyone in the head to incapacitate the thugs. Her main target, the presumed mage was nowhere to be found as her vision was also obscured but she hit whoever she could find. She did not show them any mercy. She then looked at her ward who seemed to be confused and decided it would be best to retreat. It seems that they were in a big abandoned factory. Arturia then took many twist and turns band after a minute found a relatively peaceful place. She then kept Taiga hidden in the wooden crates, destroyed the ropes that bound Taiga and was about to leave her when Taiga spoke,

"Where….Where are you going?"

Arturia looked at her in indifferent eyes,

"Just to cull those that dare to desecrate the dead. Leave this place before they find you."

But Taiga seemed to be worried,

"But what about you? There may be many thugs left. You can't defeat all of them!"

"Then run away and find help. Their main target is you. I will hold them off. Your family may be searching for you. They could send a lot of people to search for you. Find them and come here."

Taiga looked conflicted in leaving her back.

"Just hurry!"

"….. I will be back. You can count on it. And leave that fat bastard alive for me at the least, I still have a score to settle with him."

Arturia nodded. Taiga looked at her but wait a minute….

"…..how am I going to escape?"

Arturia smirked and grabbed Taiga by the cloth before looking at the river that could be seen over the wall as they were in the second floor of the abandoned factory. Taiga looked at her, then the river, again at her and she panicked when she saw her smirk,

"I don't think this is gonna wooorrrrkkkkkk-"

Before reinforcing her arms with prana and flunging Taiga towards the river.

"Aiieeeeeee…..JUST YOU WAIT! I WILL PRANK YOU SO HARD, MARK MY WORD SO BE CAREFUL!"

Now the innocent was out of the way it was now time to clean up. She checked her status. She had used about 30% of her useable Prana. She must use it carefully while trying to ambush them. The only threat she faced was the one from the unknown mage as well as those with the firearm. She still had a wounded shoulder where she forcefully yanked out the bullet before covering it with a piece of cloth from her dress.

"This will do for the moment."

She could feel the people rushing towards her direction. She looked around, wanting to find something that could hide her and looked up where she saw steel beams hanging loosely connected to each other.

'It could support my weight.'

She jumped high and reached up just in time as the doors were opened. In came 15-20 thugs.

"I think I heard something over here. Heck how can a small girl run so fast with another person while having a wounded shoulder AND knocking out 20 other people along the way?"

"Don't know don't care. I stopped thinking about it. Could be illegal human experiments. People going missing is not that uncommon nowadays before they show up with fucked up dead bodies."

Arturia looked below at them. Focusing her breathing and reinforcing herself she grabbed the beam, pressed on it and dived right dab smack in the middle of the group causing a shockwave that blew them away. Many thugs were knocked unconscious while the remaining were disorientated. She clenched her hand before bursting into action. Her reinforced body were league above them and reached them before they could blink.

**THUK**

**THUK **

**THUK**

And three thugs were sent into the dreamland. The remaining 3 showed their handguns and pointed towards her before firing. This time she was prepared. Weaving through the gun spray with her reinforced body as well as her instinct she smacked the first gun away before performing a round house kicked the thugs that sent him to the wooden boxes, breaking them. The remaining were just reloading their gun before they too were kicked and knocked out.

Arturia just left them. Her little stunt had made her bleeding shoulder bleed more. She looked at the corridor and saw two thugs with guns coming to her direction. She waited at the corner before crouching. Just as the thugs turned the corner, one of them fell down where she was and she promptly punched his nether region which sent the thug frothing upwards embedding in the roof. The second one was gob-smacked before she slapped him in the face and embedded him at the side wall.

This scene continued as she went deeper and deeper in the factory where those bastards were. She knocked the thugs with her tactics, underhanded the tactics may be, she had no other choice as she was her left arm was handicapped by her wound. She observed from the window that a familiar was flying away, no doubt for reinforcement by the mage. She aimed a brick at the creature before flinging at it. The creature reacted too late as it was crushed by the brick before it could even figure out what was happening.

The final room where she had made her hasty escape was just before her but it was guarded by more than twenty thugs. One of the thugs who had shot her as well as the thug who had kidnapped her was there. The smart thug looked at her then her shoulder,

"Well well well, I sure am glad that you shot her before."

"Eh really boss?"

"Yeah, here we have a, raging deus ex machine who knocked out or killed more than 50 grown ass men, who cannot use her left arm by judging her wound. I could literally kiss you for making my job easier."

Arturia frowned,

"I do not kill unless they give me a reason to."

"It was just a metaphor…."

"Eh but I am not gay, boss."

"….Just shut up, you dumb fuck, and focus on mowing her down with your guns."

Arturia just grabbed the steel pipe and reinforced it before dashing towards them.

**With Taiga**

"That little witch, does she not know its rude to throw a lady, especially to the river?"

Taiga was grumbling, trying hard to forget the words replayed by the boss about the fate of her mother. She just needs help now. For her as well as her savior who may still be battling the thugs. She needs to-she must-

"TAIGA!"

"TAIGA!"

She heard the voice of her father as well as her grandfather. She looked up from the riverbank shivering at her father, grandfather as well as groups of her Yakuza family who looked as they were searching for her.

"Otou san … Ji san…uuuuuuu"

And started bawling, hard. The pressure was too much for her and she cried and cried. Her father hugged her and started to pacify her. After a good minute or two of crying she relayed what happened to her in the last hour or so. As expected after she had recounted her experience the two men as well as the all the members seemed to be seething in anger.

"They did that….to my daughter?"

Her grandfather hid his emotion and just looked apathic. It chilled her. She always hated that part of him because he showed no remorse for what he did: good or bad. He would kill people or skin someone without even flinching in that state.

Her giant of a father did not even say a word. He just looked as apathic as her grandfather. Something she did not even once knew that her father had.

"But we need to hurry! Arturia is still in there holding them back! Hurry before something happens to her!"

"All right. Well boys, escort her back to the house with maximum security."

"No! I will stay here and wait for her!"

Taiga looked at her grandfather stubbornly. Surprisingly, it was her father that spoke to her,

"Go back Taiga. The scene….. will not be good for you. Please…"

Taiga looked at her father in surprise as it was the first time he pleaded to her and she nodded unconsciously. She went along with few of the members but she looked at them,

"Please save her."

Both of them looked at her,

"We will."

**At the Abandoned Factory**

The fat man could not help but feel terrified. The doors were closed but he and his master Covain were inside the room. Covain seemed to be frowning as his messenger was killed a minute ago. Finally, they could hear screams and gunfire. This lasted for few minutes until it all became silent. Before then the doors that closed was slowly opening. The fat man seemed desperate and asked,

"Hey did you kill the brat?"

Only to be greeted by a bloodied young girl with a metal pipe, which was also caked in blood. Arturia looked at the terrified fat man and the calm mage. She did not show but she was frowning inside as she had 30% remaining mana. The fight had honestly taken a lot from her. Exhaustion and the bleeding wound had taken a huge toll as well. The mage named Covain seemed to sigh before putting his hand on the fat man's head before mumbling something. The fat guy seemed to froth from his mouth and keeled over. His status unknown. Arturia frowned,

"You would harm your ally?"

The man seemed to reply with indifference,

"He was not an ally, just a puppet to our order."

"Tell me magus, why are you involved in the mundane world. Shouldn't you be inside your workshop, researching for the Root of the world or something?"

"hm funny. That's a privilege for a normal magus. We do not have that privilege ever since we were slapped with sealing designation."

Arturia wasn't surprised at all. With the moral compass of almost having no morality at all some fools were bound to get punished for their crime. But it was helpful tidbits because it seemed that whoever this guy was a part of meant they were all sealing designee and they were cut off from other influential magus group like the Clock-tower. But it was also concerning as well because there were few morally loose people out there who didn't give a damn about normal people's life. She thanked her charisma because it gave her some information about the magus without the magus even realizing it.

"No wonder, morally loose people are bound to get punished after all."

Her goal was to agitate the magus further into giving her more information as well as time to recover her Prana as well. She seemed to get the reaction out of him as well,

"Morally loose people? Hah! Such insolence. I was the head of the House of Elcot. Our magecraft relied nothing but on charms, illusions and boundary fields. Unlike other magus we cared deeply for one another, so much that we do not have history of ever forming branch families. I was even heralded as a genius in my use of bounded field in the Clock-tower. Just then a stuck up mage from a renowned family seemed to want to advance her magecraft using my family crest. But of course I rejected her and she felt 'humiliated' that such a low class family rejected her. She then framed my family for researching into Reality Marbles and falsified evidence caused Enforcers to kill even the children and babies of our house. The others did not even deny because it would mean the resources of our house would go to them. Our house was destroyed and I fled away."

"The world belongs to the strong and I will be strong even if I kill thousands of normal people. After all they are only fodders for superior people like me. And now you will have the honor to be my experiment!"

He then took something from his pocket. A small round ball and threw it on the ground before muttering,

"**_Fibrio castos"_**

Then a burst of flame targeted Arturia from where the ball went. The fire swirled towards her igniting everything in the factory causing a big fire. She dodged it before quickly trying to get him in her zone of sight. But the man seemed to disappear before throwing another ball and chanting,

"**_Fibrio castos"_**

Then a burst of icicles appeared tried to impale her but Arturia dodged it by a hair's breadth. But a shallow cut still appeared on her cheek. Then he casted another from which blade of winds appeared and another where blocks of rocks tried to hit her. Then at the last he revealed another catalyst but this time Arturia's instinct screamed at her to not let him use that. She dashed towards him only for that man to dissipate before his voice could be heard everywhere.

'Illusion?'

"Did you know there are five elements that created this world? Fire, water, wind, earth and lastly this ether element in my hand. Every time I casted it would work as even a greater catalyst. Since that bitch dared to destroy why house I didn't care even if I dabbled in forbidden magecraft. And after years of research I finally have results and just where I need you to be, little girl!"

The catalyst appeared and hit the other place.

"**_Fibrio requiem illuminatos dos Sanctum!"_**

The place where the catalyst hit suddenly glowed bright white, then it created a line that joined the places where others had hit forming perfect circle and the line joined to another creating a pentagram and she was dab smack in the middle. Then world seemed to crack and Arturia felt herself be disoriented. She arrived in snow world where the skies were black with no hint of stars but it was still snowing. She looked around only to see white snow and snow covered coniferous trees everywhere. As if she was in another world.

"Beautiful isn't it? A far cry from Reality Marble but still a sight to behold. I studied about Reality Marbles by exchanging little resources I had left for information on it from other Designee. Though our standing in the Clock-Tower was low but we were still an ancient family. Our crest is strong and my Origin is 'Space', a rare and valuable one while my alignment is 'Break' both non-standard but when used along with my crest and the catalyst I can confuse Gaia long enough to create a pseudo-Reality Marble."

Then spatial tears appeared out of nowhere and Arturia dodged them. Along with many knives flung from somewhere else. She deflected them as the voice of the magus gained more nostalgia.

"This place was our Root. From where our family grew into prominence. Where our ancestors were buried. But now due to the whims of one prideful lady not even the bones of our family remains."

More and more spatial tears appeared as more and more the man's hatred bled out. Arturia was confused as her instinct did not seem to work.

'Are they being nullified?'

She continued to deflect more knives thrown at her.

'These knives don't have much weight but I feel as if they will cut hard if they even graze me. I need to get out of this predicament fast otherwise the pipe won't hold much longer.'

Then all of a sudden her instinct screamed and she dodged to her right only to find a butcher's knife stuck where she had been previously and promptly disappeared as well.

'That came out of nowhere. I didn't even see it!'

'Think think Arturia….wait a minute!'

_I was the head of the House of Elcot._

Why was it important?

_Our magecraft relied nothing but on charms, _**_illusions_**_ and boundary fields_

Maybe….maybe…..that's the reason why her instinct did not cry out.

When the next spatial tear appeared she secretly placed a small piece of her hair only to see that it came out unharmed and her eyes shown in understanding.

'That's the reason. This world may be a pseudo one but as it was created by the man it supported his illusion to make it more real and lifelike while man secretly tried to assassinate her.

So she'd have to wait until he reveals himself. She acted as if she was desperately defending the illusions. Her reinforce steel pipe was slowly wearing itself down with all the cracks and dents seen on it by defending against the illusion.

Suddenly her instinct screamed at her but this time she didn't dodge but blocked it. Then she moved forwards using Prana burst, a dangerous gamble as she had only about 15% left. The invisible man seemed to be surprised as he stumbled back and Arturia grabbed his arm using her instinct. Then she sighed before looking resolute. Reinforcing the metal pipe to the absolute limit she whacked on his head. The metal pipe suddenly burst in explosion surprising even Arturia. The world around her seemed to collapse and she found herself on the ground. The man was still alive but his breathing was getting shallower and shallower. She looked at him and knew it that he was not going to live long.

"_cough cough…._hehehehehehahahHAHAHAHA! What a fitting end for someone like me. To be outsmarted by a kid! I knew I had a loose mouth but something about you seemed to trigger them to no end."

"Why….Why did you attack this place. There is a second owner in this place who may have ties to both the church and Mage association. So why did you try to attack this place?"

The man showed hints of coherence and madness.

"Spite? No no no maybe I was already a dead man walking. A final battle? Yes, to meet my maker. I needed a reason to die. I just didn't want to die of old age. Maybe I wanted to die by showing my masterpiece. You know go out in style. By the way I lied on using people as my experiment. I saw you and I was like 'surely that I will meet my end here'. You looked…..regal? proud? someone who had held her head high despite being just a kid. You'd loath me if I said that I had killed many. You'd try your best to defeat me so I needed a reason to give you a purpose of killing me. So how was it? My masterpiece?"

Arturia showed a conflicted face. She wanted to deny his request but at the same time wanted to carry out the request of a fallen foe. She had thought he was lying but looking at his face he didn't. He showed his true face for the first time. A man who was 'broken' inside and messed up just as she was. The whole place was crumbling down as it was burning and she did not have time but she'd make one for him.

"It was good, all of it seemed real. If it were not for the fact that you had revealed that you relied on illusions and my instinct I would have been trapped until I was exhausted. But it is still far cry from the real one. You couldn't confuse all my senses."

"Ahhh….HEHEHE I knew it! It is still a far too large of a gap to cover it. After all I had only researched for a few years on it. Say grant me another last request. Please let this body die here, be burned here, my last stand. Don't let my body be desecrated by the magus fools."

His voice was tired. In her time as a king she had heard this tone many times. A person who didn't need salvation. Arturia couldn't help but say,

"Wouldn't you want to be saved? To survive? To live for another day maybe to get a fresh start?"

"A fresh start? Are you serious? I will be hunted for all my life so will be my kins. I do not wish such a life for them."

Then the man looked at her. Seeing her expression, he realized something and laughed.

"Hahaha….a idealistic person eh? But let me tell you something girl, a valuable thing. _Remember, you cannot save someone who doesn't want to be saved. _It will be inevitable that you make a choice no matter what and stick to it to the bitter end. My choice is to die here so let me die in my glory."

Arturia looked at him sadly but she too respected his decision. She wated to do something to send him off. Maybe that..

She used her remaining safe prana to flair of creating a golden aura around her. The man seemed to be surprised at first and looked at her incredulously. She then said something that she'd tell to her enemies whose resolve seemed to amaze her.

"**I, ARTURIA PENDRAGON, KING OF BRITAIN, KNOWN TO SOME AS KING ARTHUR, THE ONCE AND FUTURE KING, PROUDLY DECLARE THAT SIR COVAIN ELCOT OF HOUSE ELCOT TO BE A MAN WORTHY OF MY RESPECT AND TO SEND HIM OFF IN THE AFTERLIFE PEACEFULLY AND UNTROUBLED.**"

She then bowed her head a little. Many people would think that it was for a petty reason that she did what she did. But no matter what it was the first time in her second life that she had seen such a steely resolve. The man looked at her carefully before it all clicked up in his mind, regal? There's no man more regal than him in Arthurian legends. Proud? No man as proud as him. Honorable? He defined the word honorable. Covain laughed and laughed until he was gone from this world with a proud smile that he held admiration from the King of Knight himself or herself.

Arturia looked at his corpse before it was swallowed up by flames.

* * *

**This is it for the day. Now seriously I am so mad at Zouken that I literally want to make a reincarnated Karna fic who is the younger brother of Tokiomi and ****_Vasavi Shakti _****the shit out of Zouken and he and Sakura lives as Father and daughter! Now pre-board exams are coming up the day after tomorrow followed by board so this will be the last update before I show up a moth of 1.5 month later. A 10k word, can you believe it?**

* * *

**Just a teaser I wanted to write. Just no fannon based so do be careful, this is not revelant to the fanfic.**

Artoria looked at the Dark saber in front of her. It was the corrupted version of her tainted by the Angra Mainyu as told by Kiritsugu. She remembered that she needed to defeat her here and now, not because her honor and her foolish pride demanded it but because she just wanted to protect those that were precious to her, including the sweet lovable purple haired girl known to her as Sakura. Not only precious but also for the man she loved even if he was younger than her, Shirou Emiya. After all she did promised to have a threesome along with Sakura with him. A Knight always fulfill his/her duty with outmost diligence.

But what her pride did demand was for her to give her absolute best in killing her dark self. She did not used her **Heaven's Evolution.** She will fight by relying on herself only. She looked at Dark Saber who looked neutrally at her. She sighed,

"Let us fight, Dark Saber."

As if on que the Dark Saber propelled towards her and she got on a fighting stance. Flooding her body with prana she activated her reinforcement as well as Prana Burst. She seemed to have almost double the amount of Prana now than she had when she was alive. she dodged the blows and when the Dark Saber over extended herself she punched so strong that when Dark Saber was sent flying away right after destroying the sound barrier.

The Dark Saber had sloppier skill than when she was a normal servant but instead had Strength and Endurance for it. She skidded along and looked impassively at the human version of herself. She was quite a distance away from her. She sprung towards her again.

Artoria sighed, maybe it was time to use it. Lady Vivian did say that her soul had become warped due to her experience. She had developed it as well.

Then huge amount of Prana burst into the air, surrounding her in a 20 foot radius. Then she chanted her Aria.

**_I am the Once and Future King,_**

Her status as well as her mark in history.

**_Born from the cradle of Royalty,_**

Signifying her status as the daughter of Uther Pendragon.

**_Raised with honor by a Knight,_**

Showing her humble beginning, raised by a humble Knight.

**_Taught by the greatest of Mages,_**

She was taught by the Greatest of mage, Merlin.

**_With Pride took an oath to be a perfect King,_**

How she grabbed the sword without hesitation because the people needed a perfect King.

**_Never fought battle for myself, only for my duty,_**

How she never understood her people who only wished to be cherished as a human, not as just subjects.

**_Maybe that's why the subjects rebelled, killed by my own son,_**

How her people rebelled along her son Mordred and how they slew each other.

**_Who am I, other than Arthur of Camelot_**

Other than the famous King Arthur who else was there?

**_So as I pray, Heed my call o' Knights, The Pride of Camelot!_**

For the last time please, let us show the glory of Camelot at it's best!

* * *

Arturia developed her own Reality Marble, 'Pride of Camelot' which projected the Camelot at it's finest.

The world cracked and remolded around her and caught the Dark Saber in surprise. She looked around to see a completely different world. She saw a familiar Castle on the surrounded by brick walls some distance away. Wasn't that her Castle where she ruled her subject? Then a brilliant light flared from the castle.

Dark Saber shielded her eyes with her hand. Then she saw a Knight on a horse wearing the insignia of Camelot appear, the another and another appear. Then came the Knights of the Round Table in all of it's glory. She could see Gawain, Tristan, Mordred, Lancelot, Bedivere and all the Knights who had followed her during her reign. Then at the foremost a figure appeared clad in a similar fashion as herself but with silver and blue color as well as her trusted stead.

Artoria looked at her before she raised her sword, Excalibur.

"**You are facing not only me but the whole of Camelot along with me. Knights! let us show our wayward King the might of Camelot so that she may regain what she had lost!!**"

" **HOHAAH!!"**

All the Knights roared. Dark Saber took a stance as well. She still had a bone to pick up with few of the figures here as well.

"**CHARGE!!"**

Then came the tempest of Knights.

* * *

**Whoa I just had the idea of 'what it's situation and I had to publish it before studying. **


End file.
